The Many, Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten
by 4give4get
Summary: Neji is in love with Tenten, can she come to love him back?  And when she does, how far will she go to have him?  Apparently, not very far....Humor and randomness! NejiTen, slight InoShika, NaruHina, SakuLee.  LAST CHAPTER POSTED!
1. I'm In Love With Tenten!

**Title- The Many Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten**

**Author- 4give4get**

**Rated- T (For stuff in later chapters…)**

**Pairing- NEJI X TENTEN ALL THE WAY!!!!**

**Chapter- One (Neji is in Love with Tenten?)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd give Tenten a last name, something obviously Masashi Kishimoto (who **_**does **_**own Naruto) finds himself incapable. WOULD IT BE SO HARD TO JUST MAKE UP SOME GIBBERISH-LAST NAME!!! I MEAN, EVEN **_**KISAME **_**HAD A LAST NAME, BUT, **_**NOOOO, **_**NOT TENTEN!!!!**

_Neji is in Love with Tenten?..._

Neji jumped from tree branch to tree branch as fast as he could. He could hardly hear himself panting over the bursting veins in his temples. His heart had been working overtime lately. At last he came to the spot where his Byuukugan had been focused on. He dropped to the ground.

In front of him was a six-year-old kid, looking pretty pissed off. He glared at Neji, who just glared back twice as hard, making the kid take a step back, whimpering.

"Think you're funny?" he asked, picking up the kid effortlessly, and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" the kid screamed, and pounded his tiny fists on Neji's back. He sighed.

What was Tsunade thinking sending a Jounin like him on a mission to find some runaway kid? It was troublesome, that's what it was. He could be training… He took off and focused more chakra to his feet. The kid began screaming again as he punched slightly harder.

Neji sighed again as he realized even with chakra it would be fifteen minutes before he got back to the village. The kid began to squirm even more, he was pretty keen on getting free, obviously, even though he was roughly forty feet in the air. Neji stopped on a branch to get a better hold of him.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He kid threatened, as Neji simply held the back of his collar.

"If I let go of you, you'll fall to your death." He said, calmly.

"Ugh!" the kid grunted, still trying to pry Neji's hand off of him.

'_Why doesn't he just give up?_' he thought, '_Humph, I wonder what Tenten's doing…'_

Neji caught himself thinking this? What? What about Tenten? She'd probably be training, or with Ino or Hinata. Wait, it was later in the day, she'd most likely be home by now, making dinner for her great-grandmother who was far too old to cook herself. Yes, he could see her. In light blue pajamas with her hair in buns, standing over the stove. Dark circles under her eyes, and an exhausted look on her face. That's how she always looked after sparring with him.

"Mister?" the kid demanded, breaking his thought train, "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Just shut up." Neji responded, throwing him over his shoulder again, this time more securely and took off again.

By the time they reached Konoha, the sun was about to set and the sky was turning orange and pink. Tsunade was snoring at her desk.

"Oy, baa-chan! Wake up!" Neji snapped, annoyed.

She cracked her eyes open, "What do you want, Hyuuga?" she matched his tone.

"I've got the kid you wanted." He stated, holding up kid up by the back of his collar again. He looked pissed, and he crossed his arms.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just take him home. Here's his address." She slid a piece of paper at him. He took it and left.

"Oh, Toyo!" the woman who answered the door cried, "Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

Toyo just rolled his eyes, as she hugged him.

"You! How can we ever thank you?" she wailed, now crying.

"It was no problem." He said, emotionlessly, "I'll go now."

She nodded, "Say thank you, Toyo." She commanded him.

"Hell no!" was all Neji heard before he was out of earshot.

That was the biggest waste of 45 or so minutes he'd ever experienced. He sighed, as he headed out to his training spot. Several minutes, later when he got there, he noticed something sprawled out under the tree. It was Tenten. Her brown hair was in their buns and her eyes closed. Neji thought of the chocolate colored orbs behind her eyelids. Her skin seemed unnaturally pale in the darkness.

He shook her gently, almost not wanting to wake her up, but just watch her sleep. She made a few incoherent mutters before she awoke.

"Ada, Neji!" she sat up fast, "What time is it? When did you get here?"

He smirked, "Twilight." He replied, "And just now."

She jumped to her feet, brushing loose dirt off of her.

"Sorry, I've got to go! I fell asleep. Great-Grandmother's gonna wonder what happened to me. Sorry, Neji!" she called as she took off running.

He gazed after her longingly. Even after she was long out of sight. Her voice rang in his head. It was sweet, like candy, almost. He missed her presence as soon as he was without it. '_Crap._' He thought, punching a tree, turning it into splinters, '_I'm in love with Tenten._'

**Glad you're finally catching on. **A voice in his head remarked.

'_And now I'm crazy._' He added.

**Maybe so. **The voice mused.

'_Okay, all knowing voice,_' he thought to himself bitterly, '_if you're so smart, who the hell are you?_'

The voice just ignored him and put images of Tenten in his head. Annoyed, he began the walk home, not in the mood to train anymore.

_End Chapter_

**Please review!!!**


	2. Neji's Promlems Get Bigger

**Title- The Many Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten**

**Author- 4igive4get**

**Rated- T (For stuff in later chapters…)**

**Pairing- NEJI X TENTEN ALL THE WAY!!!!**

**Chapter- Two (Neji's Problems Get Bigger)**

**Disclaimer- Ha! I **_**WISH **_**I could be as creative as to invent Naruto. But, no, I'm just a lowly American girl…SIGH**

_Neji's Problems Get Bigger…_

Tenten ran through the door, as she shouted, "I'm home Great-Grandmother! Sorry I'm a bit late!"

She entered the kitchen to see the bent over, tired old woman. Her hair was pure white and pulled back into a single bun, without a single loose hair. Her eyes were brown like Tenten's. She knelt at the low kitchen table, smiled up at her great-granddaughter.

"Training extra, Tenten?" she asked.

She shook her head, as she prepared a pot of tea, "I just fell asleep. I'm lucky Neji was there to wake me up."

"Neji?" the old woman asked, "The Hyuuga?"

"Hai, he's my old teammate, remember?"

"Oh, yes."

"Here's your tea, Great-Grandmother." She said, setting down a dark blue cup of steaming tea.

"Thank you, dear."

Tenten really loved her grandmother. She had raised her as a small child, since her dad left her mom when she was barely four, and her mom had gotten remarried when she was six to some rich snob, dumping her with her great-grandmother. Tenten didn't mind. Her mom never really cared about her anyway. Though, when she was little her great-grandmother took care of her, mostly it was the other way around now.

Tenten walked over to the door to see envelopes pushed through the slot.

"Mail's here." She called, picking up the stack.

Sifting through it, she saw most of it was junk mail anyway. Tenten threw it all away except for the bills. Sighing, she knew she had to take care of those, so she opened them over the counter in the kitchen. Rent was (let's just use our lovely American currency, the magic of a dollar!) $400, the electricity was $78, the gas/heating was $54, and the water was $29.

She clenched her fists. '_Great. How the heck am I going to pay for all of this?_' Tenten sighed; she knew that being a chunin wasn't fabulous pay. Being only seventeen, she didn't think she was ready to take the jounin exams. She didn't feel like getting her butt kicked for no reason.

"Tenten, dear, what's wrong? You look like you're thinking really hard about something." Her great-grandmother mused, sipping her tea.

Tenten faked a smile, "Oh, it's nothing. I'll get dinner started." She turned to the stove, wondering what to cook.

"Did you forget to go grocery shopping again?" her great-grandmother asked, behind her.

"Damn!" Tenten slapped her forehead.

…

Neji walked into his room, shutting the door securely behind him. It was now quite dark out. He settled in the chair in front of his desk, and pulled out the book he hadn't finished before he had been forced to bring that whiny kid back. He couldn't keep his mind focused on the book however.

**Tenten-chan looked so cute asleep, huh? **The voice from before remarked.

_Not you again! _Neji thought, acidly.

**I hope we can see Tenten-chan tomorrow,** it continued.

_Is Tenten all you can think about?_

**No, all **_**you **_**can think about, since technically I'm you.**

_I thought I already acknowledged that I'm love with her, _Neji pointed out.

**Um, so? **Inner Neji asked.

A knocking sound on the door interrupted the conversation. A maid slid open the door, announcing that it was dinnertime. She left, leaving Neji to ponder how he just had a conversation with himself.

Reluctantly, he got up to go eat. When he sat down at his place on the long table, his cousin Hinata smiled shyly at him. He returned it. His other cousin, Hanabi was grinning with a crazed expression on her face, like she knew something he didn't. His uncle, and everyone else, either glared, or had no expression at all. His second cousin Haruko who was two years older than him gave him a look of pity.

Slowly he began to eat. Neji never liked dinnertime. Hiashi cleared his throat, herby silencing everybody else. Even though, no one was talking in the first place. Dozens of pairs of pale white eyes all looked at him

"Neji," he began, "How old are you?"

_Where's he going with this? _He wondered.

**Just answer.**

"Seventeen." He answered.

"I see. I'm proud to say, that after months, I've finally found a good match for you, and an engagement is being set up." Hiashi continued, everyone still looking emotionless, except Hanabi, Hinata, and Haruko.

_WHAT? _Neji's thoughts exploded, though not a muscle in his face moved.

**In case you didn't hear, you'll have to get married to some random girl, **Inner Neji informed him.

_Um, problem! _Neji shot back, _I'm in love with Tenten, remember?_

**Oh, yeah.**

"Neji?" Hiashi asked, "You haven't said anything."

"Hai." He replied, saying the first thing he could think of. He could still only choke the words out. So this was why Haruko was giving him the pity-look and what got Hanabi so amused.

"Her name is Moriyama Miyuki. Eighteen years old, from a very old clan, I'm sure you've heard of it." His uncle continued.

Neji didn't look up from his hardly touched plate. Thankfully, the conversation soon drifted, and he safely slipped out of the room without anyone noticing his absence. He didn't go back to his bedroom to pretend to read, but really argue with his Inner Self and daydream about Tenten; he walked straight out the front door and strode quickly though the garden.

Walking sort of helped him feel less angry, and it got fresh air in his system.

_Fuck no! _He punched a random stone wall. He could hear it crack, but it was too dark to see for sure. Neji ran a hand through his long, black hair, trying to calm himself.

"Ne, you know someone might live there." A voice lectured him. The candy-voice!

Tenten appeared before him, her arms filled with brown, paper grocery bags. Her face looked amused. She looked as cute as ever. Suddenly, he became a mixture of emotions that he couldn't sort out. His heart swelled with happiness. All because of her?

"Hey, long time, no see." She said, jokingly, "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a walk." Neji answered, evenly.

"You've never taken a walk before." She said, suspiciously.

"I just felt like it," he lied, calmly, daring her to cross him.

She shrugged, thought it didn't look like she could do it very easily because of the groceries.

"Hey, you want help with those?" he offered, motioning to the bags in her arms,

"That would be great." Tenten sighed, relieved, as he took the bigger two.

"Do you always shop so late?' he wondered out loud.

"No, I just forgot. My poor great-grandmother, first I fall asleep and come home late, but I also have to run back out to buy food." She heaved a sigh.

As they entered her house, Neji realized that he had never been in her house. In was small, with only a small room in the front, and then a kitchen and bathroom. There were stairs leading to the second floor, which, he assumed was where the bedrooms were.

The house was bright and cheerful, and they went right into the kitchen, where Tenten's great-grandmother sat. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Neji.

"And this wouldn't be this Hyuuga Neji you're always talking about, would it?' the old lady exclaimed.

"The very same." Tenten responded, putting the groceries away.

_Tenten talks about me? A lot?_ Neji thought, gleefully.

"Hmmm, he's just as good looking as you described him." She mused.

Tenten blushed, turning away, but Neji saw it anyway. He was dying to know what else Tenten had said. Then, out of the blue, Neji's stomach growled. He sighed, self-conscience. He hadn't eaten hardly at all at dinner.

"You should stay here for dinner." Tenten's great-grandmother hinted.

"That would be fine," Tenten added, "I was just going to make chow mein. There'll be plenty."

Now Neji was really intrigued. He had never tasted Tenten's cooking. He couldn't pass up the opportunity, now. He nodded, as she motioned to the spot across from her great-grandmother.

Neji learned that Tenten was actually quite good a cooking Chinese food. It was way better than what he had just eaten back at home. Or maybe that's just because the love of his life happened to be the one to make it. He cleaned three bowls of it.

Tenten and her great-grandmother were pretty happy together. They laughed a lot, and even started a tiny food fight. For Neji, dinner had always meant sitting in the uncomfortable chair, and usually being silent unless someone spoke to you, or some herbs that he and his team managed to find on missions. Neji couldn't imagine doing this everyday. This was so laid back.

He even caught himself grinning like a maniac. He couldn't look away from Tenten's laughing face. Why was she so perfect? When dinner was over, she cleaned up, and he realized he had to go. Neji reluctantly said good-bye to Tenten and the old lady and slipped out the door.

When he went to sleep, he dreamed about Tenten. Tenten throwing a kunai, Tenten flicking a pea at her great-grandmother, Tenten sticking her tongue out at him whenever she got her way. Neji saw her big brown eyes, her voice was crystal clear and sweetening, just like in real life.

"Neji-kun?" she whispered, cutely, as she smiled.

When Neji awoke, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_Whoa, I'm not just in love, I'm obsessed._

_End Chapter_

**Reviews please!**


	3. Mission Begins

**Title- The Many Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten**

**Author- 4give4get**

**Rated- T (For stuff in later chapters…)**

**Pairing- NEJI X TENTEN ALL THE WAY!!!!**

**Chapter- Three (Mission Begins)**

**Disclaimer- Too lazy to think of a creative one; I don't own Naruto.**

**Serena- Last time, we encountered out friends Neji and Tenten, they were wither finding out they had to be married to a girl named Moriyama Miyuki (Hint, not Tenten) or having cash issues. Yup, Tenten's pretty poor…**

_Mission Begins…_

Her screaming alarm clock rang, echoing in her ears. Tenten imagined yanking it out of the wall the throwing it as far as she could out the window. Instead, she got up, and yawned, not looking forward to the new day. She almost crawled back into her warm bed once she remembered that she'd have to magically come up with $561 dollars for the bills, by the end of two weeks.

_I'm only seventeen, but I'll probably have gray hair by twenty-one, _Tenten realized, sadly.

**Well, **Inner Tenten said, **just get a part time job somewhere.**

_Easier said than down, _she reminded herself, _but, yes, that would be good._

She put on a pair of black capris, and a navy blue Chinese style shirt, along with her forehead protector and shinobi sandals. She hid several kunai in her pockets, just in case. She tiptoed past her great-grandmother's room, light snores coming from behind the door.

Downstairs, Tenten was sure to leave some dango and tea out, for when she woke up. As she stepped out into the sunlight, she hoped that she would be assigned a mission today, since she needed the money.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

Tenten entered the Hokage's office, shaking awake the snoring Tsunade.

"Huh, what?" she snapped awake, rummaging around the scattered papers on her desk.

"I was wondering… uh, if you could give me a mission today." Tenten began, "If it's not too much trouble."

"You realize, that the only people who _ask _me for missions are Naruto and Konohamaru?" Tsunade asked, casually.

"Really?" Tenten asked, not surprised, "Well, I just really need money that's all…"

"I'll give you one," Tsunade assured, "Only because you actually need it. It's A-rank. You'll need at least one or two other people on your team for this. I'll make you the leader 'cause you get more dough that way."

"Oh, thank you so much, Tsunade-sama!' Tenten exclaimed, truly grateful.

"Not a problem, now go get Neji and Lee and report back here, A.S.A.P."

"Hai."

…

Tenten stood in between Neji and Lee, her old team from her genin days. She was excited to be _finally _going on a mission, since business _had _been a little slow, lately.

"A small village has had sightings of a wanted criminal. Obviously, you'll have to find and catch this criminal so he can be convicted. He's a rapist-murderer, raping young women and then killing them. Obviously, this is serious; so don't think he's just any other guy. He has a bloodline limit of turning himself to look like anyone he sees. Sure, it sucks, but just letting you know." Tsunade explained quickly.

"Okay, catch the dude, don't let him get anymore victims, _especially _not Tenten, and don't get anyone hurt, be back in two weeks, that's plenty of time. Now get out of here and let me sleep."

Tenten sweatdropped. How could one person sleep so much? She was also sort of mad when she said 'especially not Tenten.'

_I can take care of myself, cha! She doesn't know what she's saying. I can freaking handle this!_

**She'll be eating her words, **Inner Tenten agreed.

"Tenten?" Lee asked, "Are you sure you'll be okay with this mission?"

_WHY DOES NOBODY HAVE FAITH IN ME? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A BLOODLINE LIMIT, DOESN'T MEAN I'M FREAKING WEAK!! _She internally raged.

"I need to stop at my house first to make sure that there's enough food in the fridge for the next two weeks for my great-grandmother." Tenten told the other two, as she sprinted off to the right.

"Um, Tenten." Neji said quietly, "Your house is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"I-I" she tried to think of a story.

He looked at her, concerned, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

_SHUT THE HELL UP, HYUUGA! _She almost actually screamed this too.

"Be right back."

…

When they were all set and ready, to go they took off at breakneck speed. The village was close-by, only half a day to get there with chakra. None of them spoke the whole time. Neji happened to keep looking over at Tenten.

She looked so pretty as she kicked off a branch. She had a determined glare on her face, like she was mad about something. He wondered what.

While Tsunade had been giving the details of the mission he tried his best to pay attention, though his mind kept creeping back over to Tenten. That, and how he was supposed to marry this Moriyama Miyuki, who he didn't even know, when he was this much in love with his best friend.

A rapist-murderer? That was pretty serious. He'd caught the part when Tsunade had said, "Especially not Tenten." Why did she even bother saying that? Any pervert trying to get at Tenten—whether they were a wanted murderer or not—would have to get through Hyuuga Neji first.

_I just won't let her out of my sight, _he decided.

**Not that you would have on any other mission, **Inner Neji pointed out.

_True, _he admitted.

"Let's hurry!" the candy-voice shouted, making Neji's ears beg for more, "He could be stalking some young girl right now!"

"Well said, Tenten!" Lee shouted, "Let us hurry!" He picked up speed, the others following suit.

They decided to take a short break halfway there, to gulp some water and catch their breath. Neji stared as Tenten threw a kunai; it hit the trunk of a tree, squarely where a branch was growing out. She turned to him, her sweet brown eyes looked confused.

"Neji? What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down next to him, "You seem so distant."

His eyes widened, as he took his her scent. She was pretty close; her face seemed to want to know what was on his mind. Neji in a way wished she _did _know. It took all of his self-control not to shout, "I love you, Tenten!" and lean in to kiss her, which he had dreamed of doing more than once.

"I guess I can tell you—I've got to get married. My uncle set up an engagement." He sighed.

Silence.

Tenten burst out laughing. She fell onto her stomach and banged the ground with her fist. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She laughed for a while, before the hysterics finally died down. Lee was elsewhere and didn't hear the commotion.

"So…" she said between giggles, "Who's the lucky girl, huh?"

"Moriyama Miyuki." Neji said, irritably, "Ever heard of her?"

"I've heard of the Moriyama clan," Tenten offered, "They're an old powerful clan, not unlike yours. I'm not sure what kind of bloodline limit they use, however."

He nodded.

_Typical, of course it's some old-ass clan with a special bloodline, _he realized.

**Well, DUH!  
**

"Hey, you know, this Miyuki girl, she might be really nice, you never know." She said, smiling, just trying to cheer him up. He diffidently appreciated the effort and tried to capture the smile in his memory. _She _had smiled, just for him.

_But she's not YOU! _Neji screamed internally.

"I'm back!" Lee announced, "I found a stream nearby to fill up the water bottle."

"Let's get going then." Tenten said, standing up.

_End Chapter_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Neji's Dream

**Title- The Many Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten**

**Author- 4give4get**

**Rated- T (For stuff in later chapters…)**

**Pairing- NEJI X TENTEN ALL THE WAY!!!!**

**Chapter- Four (Neji's Dream)**

**Disclaimer- The day I own Naruto, is the day I will square dance naked on the White House lawn. I WISH it was the day my sister square danced naked on the White House lawn, because, you really know with her…**

_Neji's Dream…_

The three of them stood in the middle of the small village town. In was a non-shinobi village, with less than half the population of Konoha. Most of the villagers stared at them, seeing their Konoha forehead protectors.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Tenten said slowly, as the walked, "If he can change his appearance to anyone he randomly sees, he'd obviously disguised himself since he's wanted, how do we know when we see him?"

"Good point." Lee said, scratching his chin.

"I mean this will be impossible!" Tenten kicked a clump of dirt, "We'll have to be here forever!"

"Maybe not," Lee assured her, "Keep a positive attitude!" Thumbs up.

"There's no way we can do this." She stated angrily, "What does Tsunade think she's asking of us?"

"You know, my Byuukugan can see through the bloodline so his real face and body will be showing." Neji responded, "That's why I'm on this team."

Tenten caught him by surprise by throwing her arms around his neck tightly in a quick embrace. She grinned. His heart went crazy. Not only had she touched him, but _hugged _him. Neji could feel her touch still tingling on him. Had he been faced with the proper situation, he probably could have flied.

"Not so impossible anymore." She said, relieved.

"So what will the plan be?" Lee asked, uncertainly.

"I think I've got something," Tenten began, "How about, once Neji finds this guy—which can't be too hard, this village is small—I'll distract him, when he goes into all pervy-mode, you and Neji can attack him from behind, because he won't be expecting it. Then I'll help, too. We'll take him down in no time since it'd be three-on-one, and then turn him in."

"That will work!" Lee exclaimed, punching the air.

"But Tenten," Neji cut in, "What if before Lee and I attack him, he really does… do something to you.

This was the part he didn't like. She was at too much risk, like this.

"You underestimate me so much, it hurts." Tenten rolled her eyes, "Do you really think I can't handle this guy, for like a minute or two?"

Neji supposed she was right. He just couldn't help but still feel anxious about it. If anything happened to her, he'd personally kill the murderer, not caring if the mission was to leave him alive for conviction.

…

There was one hotel in the entire village; it consisted of one room, with nothing but a window, a crappy bathroom, and one small mattress of the floor. Neji saw Tenten sweatdrop when she saw the room.

"Jeeze, I hope you didn't pay that much for this, Neji." She shook her head, setting her bag down.

"Don't worry." He threw his down to.

"So," Lee said, standing by the door, "There is only one bed, how will we youthfully work this out? Problem solving my youthful teammates!"

"Tenten gets it. She's the girl." Neji said simply.

"Of course, you are in your springtime of youth, Neji!" Lee grinned, "It is only courtesy that Tenten gets it!"

"Hey!" Tenten protested, "I'm tougher than that! You probably think that all girls are some frail, weak beings! Well, you can tell yourselves otherwise."

Neji sighed, he should have expected this.

"Besides, Neji should get it," she continued, "He'll be doing the most work around here until we find this guy.

"But…" Neji began, but stopped himself.

_This will just go on forever. Think of something, Lee!_

**You can't depend on Lee for everything! You're the Hyuuga prodigy. **

"Hmm, maybe we could ask the owner if they have two more mattresses." Lee suggested.

"Hey perfect!"

…

The three of them now stood over the crapped-up room with _TWO _mattresses. They all sighed.

"Great, just great!" Tenten huffed, "Okay, we just might have to double up or something."

"Fine with me!" Lee exclaimed.

"I'm not sharing with you, Lee." She rolled her eyes, "You move too much in your sleep."

"Then share with Neji."

"I will!" she glared at him.

The thought of sharing a bed with Tenten put Neji's mind into zigzags. The mattress was so small; they'd be practically on top of each other! He had shared sleeping space with her tons of times, back when they were team Gai. But that was years ago, before Neji was hopelessly in love with her.

"Well come on!" Tenten punched the air, "Let's turn this crappy village upside down and find this sucker!"

…

Tenten was tired. And not only that, but she was cranky and tired. They had been on every single street over and over all day, with Neji's Byuukugan activated, and they hadn't seen the man on the wanted posters ONCE.

_How hard could it be to find someone in a village this small! _She demanded.

**The only thing left to is to go door-to-door.**

_I can see it now._

"Let's go back and try again tomorrow." she said, slouching over as she walked behind Lee and Neji.

"Stay with us, Tenten! With our combined youth, we will prevail!" Lee gave her a thumbs up.

"But this…" she trailed off.

The village was dark now. Few people scurried around on the streets. The moon was bright, casting eerie light down on the street. An owl hooted somewhere.

_This is so creepy! I hate the dark!_

**Oh, buck up. You're not supposed to be afraid of anything, you're a tomboy, remember?**

When they finally went back to the hotel, she went right into the bathroom to change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out of the bathroom to see Lee already asleep, and Neji about to be.

"Move, Neji!" she snorted, shoving him to one end of the mattress. She laid down herself, and tried to stop from giggling.

_This feels so weird now, I used to sleep this close to him when we were kids, but now it's kind of funny._

**He smells good.**

_Hmmm, yeah. Well, off to sleep!_

…

Neji shifted uncomfortably. Tenten was right next to him, her breathing even, as she slept. He turned onto his back and tried hard to fall asleep.

_**Behold, all! The world of Neji's dreams… -Ooooh, ahhhh sound effects-**_

_Neji and Tenten were sparring like usual. She would throw countless weapons as him, and he would just block them all easily. She fell to the ground, at her limits. They had been training all day._

_Neji walked over to her, and squatted down._

"_I love you, Tenten." He whispered in her ear, "More than anything in the entire world."_

_Tenten closed her eyes and let him kiss her._

"_Neji-kun." She whispered back._

"RISE AND SHINE, HYUUGA!!!" Tenten's voice shouted, as he felt her thump him on the back. He let out a moan.

"BOTH OF YOU _UP, __**NOW!!!!!**_" she screamed, her voice bounced off the walls. Neji thought his eardrums might pop.

"Yes, ma'am." Both Lee and Neji said in unison, as the leapt out of bed.

_Awww, that dream… WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A DREAM?_

**I feel your pain… literally.**

_End Chapter_

**If you see on the news, that some teenage girl is dancing naked on the White House lawn, yeah, that would be my sister. ******


	5. Beware Tenten's Wrath!

**Title- The Many Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten**

**Author- 4give4get**

**Rated- T (For stuff in later chapters…)**

**Pairing- NEJI X TENTEN ALL THE WAY!!!!**

**Chapter- Five (Beware of Tenten's Wrath!)**

**Disclaimer- I am in no way the owner of Naruto. If I could draw that well… just know that I can't.**

_Beware Tenten's Wrath…_

"I got him." Neji spoke the words, happily.

"Which is he?" Tenten asked. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

All three of them were perched on some random person's gutter, peering down into the street.

"Really big, brown hair, in the black outfit." He replied. Tenten and Lee both nodded.

"Let's go and get him then!" Tenten grinned.

"Well said, my youthful teammate!"

"No, Tenten," he put his arm across her, "We need to follow him for a while."

"Oh, come on. He's a just a guy with probably no ninja training and his bloodline limit sucks." She protested, "We need to take care of this before he changes his appearance again. HEY, FATTY! YEAH! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!"

"Tenten, _no!_" Neji hissed, pushing her head down, but everyone on the street turned and looked toward them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID GENGER CONFUSED LESBO?" he shouted back, once he realized it was him they were shouting at.

Tenten shook Neji's hand off of her and stood up, "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO USE YOUR ASS FOR TARGET PRACTICE! OH, WAIT, IT'S TOO BIG!!!"

"HEY! YOU THREE BETTER GET THE HELL OFF MY ROOF OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH THIS!!" a random guy on the street shouted, waving a two-by-four he happened to be holding.

"ACK! WHERE'D HE GET THAT?" Lee screamed.

"I'LL SHOVE THAT UP YOUR ASS AND OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!' Tenten shouted back at him.

"A PUNY GIRL LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE MAKING THREATS LIKE THAT, LEZZ-BOY OR NOT!" the fat guy shouted, "YOU BRING SHAME TO THE FEMALE GENDER, I MEAN YOU'RE NOT EVEN FREAKING HOT!"

Tenten felt rage boil within her. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

_I'm gonna beat the crap out of him and then we'll see how much I care about freaking looking hot! He'll take back every sexist thing he ever said!_

**Grawr! You show him, girl!**

"OKAY!" she screamed, jumping down off the roof, "I WARNED YOU! I WARNED YOU GOOD! DID YOU LISTEN? NUH-UH! YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU WALKED YOUR FAT ASS OUT THE DOOR TODAY!"

Tenten stomped over to him. He still didn't get it. He was shouting.

"I MEAN LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE UGLY! ARE YOU EVEN REALLY A GIRL—"

She jumped up to punch him as hard as she could. Her fist landed perfectly on his nose, snapping it, blood squirted everywhere. He flew back, and landed on his ass. Tenten wiped the blood off of her knuckles using her shirt. Blood smeared down the front. She cracked both knuckles for effect.

"I advise you TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" she exploded, landing a kick on him. She curled her hands into fists again.

_Let the beating begin… _she cackled mercilessly.

She felt strong arms wrap around her. Calloused hands pushed her fists down, pinning them to her waist. Tenten squirmed, but Neji held her tighter.

"Let go of me, so I can kick his ass." She ordered.

"Tenten," he hissed, "You can't. You're making a scene."

It was true. Everyone was staring at her, eyes wide. The fat guy was frozen to the spot with fear. Even the two-by-four guy had shut up. Lee grinned and waved at Tenten on his roof.

"But what about what he said?" she demanded, "Just a few more punches, and let me scrap him with a few shiruken first. Please?"

"No, let's just tie him up, and get him to the town hall, and we can be outta here." He said.

"Neji! As leader of this team, I command you to let go of me." Tenten tried to sound serious.

"Just calm down." Neji whispered, tickling her ear.

"Fine." She sulked.

**Cheer up, he's going to be charged with, like, fifteen murders, kay? Revenge is still ours!**

_True, but I still wanted to beat him up._

When Tenten and Neji looked back over to him he was gone. Obviously, he had fled Tenten's wrath.

"SHIT!" she screamed.

"Calm down, I can track his chakra." Neji replied, calmly.

"Oh, good. Hey Neji?"

"Yeah, Tenten?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry."

…

All three of them stood in front of the leader of the village, which surprisingly was a girl who was maybe twenty years old. She grinned madly.

"I got word back from your Hokage after I told her about this little scene. Ya know what she said?" she giggled.

"No." Tenten and Neji said in unison.

"That I can punish you however I want for this one!" she jumped out of her chair and punched the air.

"So…. What do we have to do then?" Tenten asked, grimacing.

_I don't like the look she's got._

**Yup, diffidently no good…**

"You two," she gestured at Tenten and Lee, "Have to baby-sit my little brother and sister!" She opened up the closet and pulled two little toddlers, who were in there screaming the whole time, "And you," she giggled gleefully at Neji, "Must be my boyfriend and take me on a date!"

"WHAT?" Tenten exploded, "WE ARE SHINOBI ON A MISSION! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BABY-SIT LITTLE DROOLING TODDLERS!"

"I can punish you however I want!" she snapped back, hugging Neji's arm, "So what's your name? I'm Sayako."

"I'd rather not say." Neji said, eyes closed.

_Ha-ha, poor Neji! He's got to deal with a fan girl the rest of the day calling herself his girlfriend! _Tenten internally laughed.

"Ooooh, so you're like a mysterious stranger type? That's so sexy!" she cooed, "Tell me how pretty I am."

"You're ugly." He said, like before.

"What?" tears welled up in Sayako's eyes, "How can you say that when you have a teammate like her?" she pointed at Tenten, "She looks like a freaking boy."

"Tenten's about one hundred and fifty thousand times prettier than you." He said coolly.

She began all out crying now, "You mean..." _sniff, sniff, _" that I lost to… to… _her._" She sounded disgusted.

_Does she not think that I will hit her because she's a crappy village leader? If so, she is WRONG._

**Damn straight!**

"Yo, lady. Do you want to have a scarred face?" she asked, venom dripping off of her words.

"Ahhh!" Sayako hid behind Neji, "Protect me from that bitchy, violent girl!"

"Talk that way about Tenten, and I'll hit you, I don't care if you're a woman." He snapped.

_Whoa, Neji looks scary, _Tenten noted, as she shuddered, herself.

**He's having an off day, I think.**

"You have to buy me lunch now to make up for everything you said!" Sayako sniffed, and pulled him out of the room.

"Well… that was interesting." Tenten heaved a sigh as the girl toddler hugged her leg.

"We must watch these two youthful children in repayment for our unacceptable behavior." Lee did a good guy pose.

"But you didn't do anything. It was all me, actually." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ah, but Tenten, we are a team, our actions are one!" he gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Lee." She grinned back at him.

_Wow, Lee is so much taller than me now, I never noticed._

**Hmmm, Neji too, now that you mention it.**

_The things you just realize randomly, _she mused,

"Now if we cannot do this baby-sitting until Neji gets back, we shall do 500 push-ups!" Lee shouted, gleefully.

…

"Hmmm, what do you want to _do, _Neji-kun? You know, I like _flowers, _Neji-kun." Sayako whined.

"….." Neji said.

She hugged his arm even tighter, "Isn't this so much _fun, _Neji-kun!"

_Why me? Why do I always end up with the drooling fan girls?_

**Yeah, this sucks.**

_I wonder how it's going with Tenten, _he thought.

"What are you _thinking _about, Neji-kun?" Sayako purred.

"Tenten." He answered, truthfully.

She stiffened and kept pulling him down the street. She seemed pretty angered by that. Neji decided to push it farther.

"You know that girl back there, Tenten? Yeah, I'm in love with her. I think I'm gonna marry her." He said, saying something randomly off the top of his head, "Probably not for a few years, though."

Sayako began to cry again, "I _will _make you fall in love with me!" she vowed, "You'll forget all about Tenten and marry _me!_"

_I think she had a lack of people to love her as a child._

**Oh, and you're one to talk.**

_You know what I mean._

…

"Ne, ne, bun-lady!' The girl toddler cried, "I want ice cream!"

"Me too!" the boy yelled, "Ice cream!"

"Okay," Tenten sighed, worn out already, "Come sit on my lap while Lee goes to get you some."

"I shall be back in a youthful flash." He promised, and darted out the door.

Both children climbed into Tenten's lap. The boy began to pull on the buttons of her shirt, while the girl reached up to yank on one of Tenten's buns.

"So what are your names?" she asked them.

"I'm Kiko, and my brother is Yoru." The girl, Kiko answered.

"Call me Tenten, I prefer it to bun-lady."

"Kay, Tenten," Kiko laughed as she ripped the pins out of Tenten's hair, making the buns fall out.

"NOOO!" she yelled, "NEVER TAKE OUT TENTEN'S HAIR…BAD LITTLE KID!"

Kiko just continued to laugh as she ran around the room with the hair pins, waving them in her tiny fists.

"GIVE THOSE BACK, YOU BRAT!" she screamed, putting Yoru down to stumble after her.

"Na-na!" she chanted, you've got to catch me first!"

Tenten ran after her, but fell flat on her face. She looked down to see that Yoru had tied her sandals together. She growled and stood up. She tried to hop after the running girl.

"Hahahahaha!" they both laughed as she fell again.

_Damn fucking kids, _she swore, _Remind me to never have kids._

**Sure thing.**

"I'm back and I have the ice cream you youthful children desire!" Lee shouted as he kicked the door open.

"Tenten!" he gasped, looking at where she lay on the floor. He ran over to untie her.

"Alright." She snapped, taking the ice cream from Lee, "If you want this ice cream, things are going to change around here."

Both Kiko and Yoru's eyes got wide as they stared up at the ice cream.

"Yes, Tenten-sama." They both said, and sat down in front of her, their eyes never leaving the ice cream.

"That's more like it, now repeat after me…" Tenten grinned evilly.

Who knew Tenten was corrupted by power?

…

"Awww, Neji-kun, it looks like we'll have to go back." Sayako moaned.

_Finally!  
_

"But first you have to kiss me." She grinned.

"No." he said stoically.

**No way am I kissing her! My first kiss will either a: never happen, or b: be with Tenten!**

_Pfft, you wish._

"But why not!" she whined, trying to look cute, "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Because I hate you, let's go back now." He began walking back, glad the day was finally over.

Sayako began sobbing again, as he pulled her along.

…

_Ha, hell yeah, take this Sayako! _Tenten cackled.

The door opened to reveal a sobbing Sayako, and a very annoyed Neji. Tenten grinned when she saw them. They looked around the room in awe. It was destroyed. Kiko and Yoru had knocked everything over, and were both sitting nicely, covered in ice cream from head to two, and smearing it on the walls.

"Heh, heh, sorry about your room, they're pretty out of control I can see why you'd keep them in the closet all day."

"Wha-wha?" Sayuko's eyes were extremely wide and she fell to her knees as she saw what was left of her room.

"Hey, Kiko-chan, Yoru-chan, do your trick for Sayuko-neesan." Tenten turned to Sayako, "I taught them this. Okay, go."

"Sayako-neesan is a boy-crazed, brain-washed, child-abuser, bitchy whore, who uses gay as a negative term and dumps her toddler siblings in her closet all day." They said in unison, and giggled with delight.

"HA!' Tenten screamed in Sayako's face, "REVENGE IS _MINE, _BITCH! ALL MINEY-MINE-MINE!!" she stuck her tongue out and danced around the no longer crying girl.

"WHAT DID YOU TEACH MY SIBBLINGS TO SAY? MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME, YOU STUPID THOUGHTLESS TRANSEXUAL!!!" she stood up and screamed at Tenten.

"I'D WATCH IT IF I WERE YOU!" Tenten shouted back, "I DOUBT THOSE ARE EVEN REAL!" She jabbed a finger at her breasts.

"UGH! GET AWAY FROM ME, PERV! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Sayako stepped back from her.

"DON'T FLATTER YOUSELF! EVEN IF I WAS A LESBIAN I WOULDN'T BE ATTRACTED TO A GIRLY, PLASTIC SURGERY, OVERLY-BLEACHED HAIRED SLUT!"

"WELL THAT'S BETTER THAN SOME TOMBOY WHO DOESN'T EVER WEAR MAKE-UP!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MAKE-UP WOULD NOT BE VERY PRACTICAL WITH MY JOB!"

"Ladies, ladies," Lee walked between both girls who were about to rip each other's hair out, "Why don't we just break this up now? Let's go Ten—"

"Oh, shut up!" Sayako shoved Lee, "You'd be twice the man you are now, if you were half as manly as Tenten."

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOVE MY FRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU SKANK!" Tenten shrieked and punched Sayako right in her $10,000 nose job. She broke it with a _crack._

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Ya, hoped you all liked it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! MY LIFE-LONG DREAM HAD BEEN FORFILLED ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR AWESOMENESS!!! ******** And, I'm SOOOO sorry, PurpleWoldStar35, but Neji doesn't really confess until chapter 22. BUT THEY DO HAVE MOMENTS!! See, it's just because Tenten will start to have a crush on him first.**

**THANK YOU ALL!!!!! ******


	6. Tenten's Plan

**Title- The Many Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten**

**Author- 4give4get**

**Rated- T (For stuff in later chapters…)**

**Pairing- NEJI X TENTEN ALL THE WAY!!!!**

**Chapter- Six (Tenten's Plan)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, my name would be Masashi Kishimoto. You all know my name is Serena, so obviously I do not own Naruto. ******

**Serena- Yah, it's sad, I don't own Naruto. ******** PLEASE R&R!!! (DURKA, DURKA!)**

_Tenten's Plan…_

Back in their hotel room, Tenten collapsed on the mattress she and Neji shared. What a long day. And they still only found this murderer.

"Are we going to finish up this mission tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hai," Neji responded, "I'll track his chakra to his hideout, and then we'll…" he trailed off.

"Carry out with my ingenious plan. But I'll have to change my appearance too, because he'll recognize me from before."

"That won't be necessary. He probably won't recognize you in _different _clothes." Neji said, "Besides, you can say your mother made you go and apologize."

"Aha! You're too smart. Time for Tenten to go to sleep." She sighed, turning onto her side.

"You realize that we're so dead? You freaking punched the village leader. Baa-chan's going to _kill _us when we get back." Neji sighed, lying down beside her. Lee was already asleep.

…

Neji awoke, unusually warm. He opened his eyes to see that he was still in the crappy village-hotel. He was about to close his eyes again, but realized that Tenten had wrapped her arms around him and had buried her face into his chest. She was why he felt so warm.

Her touch felt especially nice. He decided to savor the moment before he took her arms off of him.

"N-Neji…" she sighed, hugging tighter.

He sighed, horrified. What should he do? This would be embarrassing if she or Lee woke up. If Lee woke up, he'd never hear the end of it.

Suddenly, Tenten's brown eyes were flung open, and she saw how she was hugging him. She whipped her hand back and sat up, blushing like crazy.

"I-I am sorry, Neji. I--…"

"It's okay, Tenten." He said simply and stood up.

"But really…" she began.

"It's really okay." He assured her, shaking it off of him.

…

_Damn, why am I doing this again? _Tenten asked herself as she looked at her reflection in the dirty, cracked, hotel mirror.

**This was your idea, now carry though with it, **Inner Tenten said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

Tenten was wearing a forest green kimono, and had her hair down in chocolaty waves, with matching green ribbons woven through her locks. She applied some lipstick and face powder she was borrowing from Ino.

_I look like a priss, _she made a face in the mirror.

**Hey, I think we actually look good.**

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed a handful of shiruken and walked back.

"What are you doing with those?" Neji asked, behind her.

"Concealed weapons are the best kind!" she laughed.

"Why are you taking them to the bathroom?" he asked, now pretty confused.

"You'd be surprised where I keep some of these, let's put it that way." She chose her words carefully.

That seemed to scare him off. Tenten laughed at that.

…

Neji was stunned. Who knew Tenten could look so good in a kimono and a little make-up? Well, to him, she looked good in no matter what she wore, but whatever.

**Oh my God, Tenten is usually pretty, but now she's **_**hot!**_

_Yeah, I guess, _he admitted.

"Was that Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, she looks so different." Lee sighed, stating the obvious.

…

Tenten banged on the door with her fist. Neji had successfully tracked his chakra to a small old building, typical to that of a criminal on the run. The same fat man answered it from before, his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Um, you look familiar, where have I seen you before?" he asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah. My mom, she found out about all of the stuff I said, and she sent me over. I'm here to apologize…" Tenten began, smiling sweetly.

"That was _you? _Oh my God, you're freaking hot now!" he exclaimed, pulling her inside.

Tenten felt pretty weird.

_Isn't he like forty?_

**Eww.**

"Hey, pretty girl," he whispered in her ear, "What's your name?"

"Um, Tenten." She said, before she could even think of a different one.

"Sexy," he remarked, fingering her collarbone, before he ran his tongue up her neck.

_Some people…_

"Uh, my mom is probably wondering where I am…"

"Stay here and have some fun with me." He cackled, smashing his lips against hers, carelessly.

…

Neji and Lee were both squashed inside a small closet in the rundown house. Neji had his Byuukugan activated to see through the rough wood and into the room. He could see Tenten, and the guy. Neji felt himself shake with anger when the guy's mouth was suddenly all over her face. She began to protest, which he knew was just an act, but he couldn't help but think otherwise.

_What are you doing, Tenten? Give the signal already! _Neji's mind shouted.

When he saw the guy reach down to undo her kimono, he decided he wouldn't wait any longer. He nodded to Lee who gave him a thumbs up. They both smashed the closet wall down, and jumped on the fat guy. He shouted in surprise.

"Huh? What? What you guys doing here?" he demanded, but in reply got a palm thrusted at his chest by Neji, blue chakra swarmed around it. He managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled, "I didn't give you the freaking signal!"

"If you didn't notice, he was about to undress you!" Neji shot back.

"I had everything under control!" she argued.

"As if." Neji said, indifferently.

"Um, I hate to be rude," Lee said, as he aimed another high kick at the fat guy, "But can you continue this some other time?"

"Of course, sorry." Tenten smirked, as she reached for one of her scrolls.

Neji fell into his usual stance, but before he could do a single movement, the entire world turned black.

…

Tenten gasped. It couldn't be suddenly nighttime. But the darkness was thick and pushed against her, making her feel like she was suddenly in an enclosed space, like a metal box.

And then it was gone as quick as it came. Lee looked as amazed as she was.

"Instant darkness power," Neji said, "It makes everything go black for about five seconds, before disappearing."

Tenten nodded, and turned to look for the fat guy. She just saw two Neji's. It took her a while for her brain to click.

_So that guy turned his image into Neji using the darkness so now we've no idea which one is the real Neji, _she realized

Lee figured this out, too.

"Easy, my youthful teammate." He said to her, "All we have to do is ask a question the real Neji would know."

"Like?" she racked her brain for possible questions.

"Okay, what was our youthful sensei's name from when we were genins together?" Lee asked.

"Maito Gai." They both replied in unison.

"Oh, Lee, remember, all of the person's memories become his too." Tenten moaned.

"That is true," Lee sighed, scratching his chin.

Tenten got an idea, and figured it couldn't hurt trying. She walked up to Lee and whispered in his ear. He nodded. She walked up to the first, and Tenten threw her arms around her Neji's neck and locked lips with him. His pale white eyes suddenly went so wide they seemed to pop out of his sockets. He didn't push her away, but Tenten thought he might faint. She pulled away smirking.

"This is the real Neji." She smirked, pointing at him, as he still stared wide-eyed at her, panting.

"Well done, Tenten!" Lee applauded her, "That was a very youthful trick!"

"And you," Tenten walked up to the impersonator, "Fuck off!" she slugged him in the cheek, sending him flying backward.

**Hell yeah! We still get to beat him up!**

He turned back into his original form. Not the fat guy, but the form on the wanted posters. He had a creepy, dingy look to him. Tenten grabbed her scroll, but instead of its original use, she just bashed him over the head with it. Twice. It knocked him out cold.

"Ha, ha!" she grinned, triumphantly.

…

_Tenten kissed me._

_Tenten kissed me._

_Tenten kissed me._

_Tenten. Kissed. Me_

_Tenten, the love of my life, kissed me, Hyuuga Neji, on the lips!_

_TENTEN KISSED ME!!!!!_

…

The three of them were jumping branch-to-branch, back to Konoha. Tenten was glad it didn't actually take that long, and would be getting back to her great-grandmother soon.

**That, and we'll get some money to pay for at least half of the bills! We probably have at least $300 or so in our savings…**

_This all turned out right!_

"Hey, want to take a short cut?" she asked her team.

"Is that safe, Tenten?" Lee asked her. Neji didn't even look at her. He hadn't spoken since she had kissed him.

"Sure, if we cut out of the forest and walk across a few fields, well be right back on the main path to the village. I'm positive about it." She explained, pointing in the direction they would go.

"Sounds youthful and time-saving!" Lee exclaimed.

"This way." She turned to the right and began jumping again. Neji and Lee followed her.

After a while, they came to where the forest stopped, and there were just empty fields of six-inch deep water and rice growing beneath it. They began walking.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!!! AND FOR JUST READING THIS STORY IN GENERAL!!! I OWE YOU MY SOUL, AND AM FOREVER BEHOLDEN TO YOU!!!!!**

_**I LOVE YOU!!!!!**_


	7. Mission Not Quite Over Yet

**Chapter- Seven (Mission Not Quite Over Yet)**

**Disclaimer- IF I OWNED NARUTO, I WOULD BE RICH!! DO I SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WHO IS RICH TO YOU? (No offense to rich people.)**

**Serena- Oh my god, I feel like such an asshole; I didn't update until 8:15(ish)!!! I'm so sorry, and unfortunately, it will probably get better before it will get worse, seeing as I am now in school. GO ME, AN EIGHTH GRADER!! WOO!!!**

_Mission Not Quite Over Yet…_

_Why do I feel so tired, all of a sudden?_ Tenten wondered.

**I don't know. If we were to meet enemy ninja, I don't think we'd be much good, we've got zero chakra.**

_This is a combination of weird and bad._

…

_Tenten kissed me._

_Tenten kissed me._

_Tenten kissed… damn, I'm really tired all of a sudden. Why's that?_

**Look down, you idiot. Look what you're walking in!**

Neji looked down, and saw that it wasn't actually rice they were walking through. It was a plant that grew in water and looked similar. Remembering back to when he read a book on it, the book had said that it drained chakra every time a human touched it, or got too close to it.

_This is bad!_

"Everyone!" he shouted, ""These plants are draining our chakra! We'll have none left by the time we get to Konoha if we don't hurry!"

"Now that you mention it," Lee said, "This isn't rice."

"And I feel _really _tired." Tenten yawned.

"Just keep moving." He advised, as they all began to walk faster

…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my lovely captors, the sexy one, the one that looks strangely like a girl, and the one with bad eye brows." A familiar voice said behind them.

They all whirled around to see the same guy from before. This time he had three other creepy looking, bad guys with him. They didn't seem effected by the plants.

The first guy read her mind, "We, unlike you, thought ahead of time and covered ourselves in repellent. It's actually a very rare plant to find, but we managed to steal some."

_Okay, this is so not good, _Tenten thought, dreadfully.

**You think?**

"But, how did you escape?" Lee demanded.

"Easily," he responded, "That's a non-shinobi village, and so no one there is any stronger than us. These were some prison cell mates that helped in the escape." He motioned the three others.

"We'll put you to justice," Lee vowed, "I'll defeat you all and drag all of your unconscious bodies back to the village!"

They all just laughed at him. Tenten, who was barely standing, sighed. She reached for her scrolls, but realized sadly she didn't have the chakra to activate them. She settled for several kunai instead.

"I'll take two," Neji stated.

"Fine, but I'll take him." She pointed at the leader and ran at him.

She threw the kunai, all of which he dodged. He laughed, and swung a club-like fist at her. On any other day, she would jump out of the way, and laugh at such a thing. But she was barely supporting her own weight, and took the full force blow. It knocked her down into the water. She was now soaking wet.

Tenten saw how badly Lee was doing, and Neji too. None of them were ninjas, but they at least weren't drained of strength and chakra. Lee, Neji, and herself were now about as powerful as any normal person.

That and they were tired.

Lee's opponent unsheathed a knife. Her eyes widened, as she crawled to her feet.

_Neji and Lee are going to die just because I was stupid to make them take this short cut! It's all my fault, too! I've got to do something. But what…_

"Stop!" she screamed, "Stop!" Everyone stopped and stared at her, "Let them go. Let my team go back to Konoha. Take me, and do whatever you want." A lump in her throat appeared, "Just let them live." Her voice broke.

"Tenten, no!" Lee and Neji both shouted.

"Very well," a wicked smile erupted across the guy's face, "You will pay for your teams stupidity."

"No, it was my idea to take this way." She admitted, "Now let them go."

He nodded to the others, who put back their weapons, and he then grabbed her around the waist, licking her cheek.

"You taste good." He commented.

**Crap! Crap!**

"Not so fast." Neji's voice rang clear, behind them. They turned around to see all of his cronies out cold.

_Had Neji been saving up that chakra?_

Neji began to approach him, and thrust his palm at the guy's chest. This time it was not enough time to dodge and his hit, square on.

"As if I'd let you get away with that. I'm sorry, but Tenten's mine." Neji added, as the guy went down.

Tenten filled with gratitude. He had saved her from becoming a rape-murder victim, _and _completed the mission. Not only that, but he said she was his. For some reason, she liked hearing that.

Finding she could hardly stand, she wobbled forward, and fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her steady for a moment.

"Tenten?" he whispered, "Are you okay?'

"Now." She answered with a smile. She straitened herself, and Neji let her walk on her own.

"That was truly moving!" Lee had tears in his eyes, as he ran and got Tenten in a huge bear hug, "You would have sacrificed yourself for us. Just like that. Please don't scare us like that."

Tenten found she could hardly hug Lee back, "It would have been better than all of us die."

"Hey, Neji?" she asked, looking at the unconscious bodies of the prison escapees, "What should we do with them?"

"Leave them." He answered, in his usual calm way, "Even when they wake up, they won't be able to move because they have too much internal muscle tissue damage. We can send a team to get them later today."

She nodded, and the three of them began the—luckily—not very long walk to the main road.


	8. Tenten's Kidnapped?

**Chapter- Eight (Tenten's Kidnapped?)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, if I did, I would have gotten Neji and Tenten together a LONG time ago…**

_Tenten's Kidnapped?..._

"YOU WHAT?" Tsunade screamed, knocking over her empty sake bottle.

"I said," Neji repeated irritably, "That the murder and several other escaped prisoners are lying in a field between the forest and main road. We were taking a short cut and they found us there."

"Why would you take that short cut?"

"We didn't know about the plants." Neji stated.

"Well, fine. I guess besides the making a huge scene in public, destroying the village leader's office, PUNCHING HER IN THE FACE, AND FREAKING TAKING A SHORT CUT OFF OF ANY MAP… mission succeeded. Shizune will have your payment." The Hokage smiled and winked.

As they all walked out, money safely stashed in their pockets, Tenten stifled a laugh.

"Hey, that was fun!" she grinned, "You guys want to come over for dinner? My great-grandmother will be happy to see people around. She just spent the last few days alone."

"I will diffidently come!" Lee did a good guy pose.

"So will I." Neji said, not caring if he pissed his uncle off by missing dinner.

"So how does fried rice along with a noodle combination sound?" she asked.

"Youthful!" Lee declared.

"That's sounds fine, Tenten." Neji said, thinking it was _more _than fine. Mostly because Tenten would be making it for them.

…

"Ahhh, mission completed, bills paid, my life is a clear road ahead of me now"Tenten sighed, happily.

She was in her bathroom, leaning her head back against the tiles of her bathtub, letting hot soapy water soak her skin.

**I don't know if I'd say that much…**

"Just let me be happy," she snorted, blowing bubbles off the top of the surface.

"Tenten-chan?" her great-grandmother called from the next room, "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"No, Great-Grandmother!" she called, sinking lower into the tub.

_Damn, why do I talk to you out loud now, lately?_

**Uh, habit?**

She sighed and closed her eyes again, relaxing her muscles. When the hot water began to grow warm, she stepped out to dry off. Tenten dried her hair, putting it back into her buns and got dressed. She decided to go and see if Neji and Lee were in their training spot.

Just when she was about to turn off of her street, a random guy walked up to her.

"Girl, we're giving out this free sample of tea, would you like to taste it?" he asked her. He was younger, probably not any older than twenty-five. He held out a small cup of tea.

"Uh, sure." She took the cup, "Thanks."

She swallowed the one sip that was in the cup and handed it back to him. When she began to walk away, suddenly, her muscles stopped working. The guy, picked her sinking body up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wha?" she slurred, "Leggo me…"

"Silly girl," he cackled, "You'll be perfect!"

Everyone on the street stared at him as he broke into evil laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he almost fell over laughing.

"That man scares me, Mommy." A little boy hid behind his mother.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE!!! And don't worry ****Scotty-Lover,**__**I can't stand any fics that aren't Neji with Tenten, either! NO SUCH EVILNESS SHALL BE EVEN **_**HINTED**_** IN ANY STORY OF MINE!!! ******** I'm sure there are those of you who agree…**

**THANKS AGAIN!!!!**


	9. Game Show?

**Chapter- Nine (Game Show?)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

**Serena- Okay, I've been told that my chapters are a tad short now… so, I tried to lengthen this one a bit. THANKS!!!**

_Game Show?..._

Tenten awoke in a kimono she had never seen before. She was lying on a mat in a dark room. She jumped to her feet.

It all came back to her now, the guy, the tea, his weird laughing.

_Stupid freak!_

**People these days…**

She found the door and swung it open, lifting the skirt to the kimono to walk out. She was met by the guy who had drugged her.

"I'm so glad you're up." He smiled, "Would you like some tea?"

"AS IF!" she shouted, punching him in the face, throwing him back against the wall.

"I wouldn't need to drug you again." He moaned, standing back up.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she demanded, fisting another hand.

"You are my bride-to-be. I have finally found a woman worthy of me." He whipped out a couple fans and did a small dance.

**So **_**that's **_**what's with the kimono!**

"Good for you, I'm going home now." She said, walking past him. He grabbed the skirt of her kimono.

"No! You can't go! I need to marry you!" he wailed.

"Get off!" she screamed, as he knocked her over.

He shook his head, "Let me explain. I am Yomada Fumiyo. I've been engaged to a… girl named Aiko. I don't really love her though. That's where you come in…" Tenten punched him in the head, leaving a bump.

"Just suck it up and marry this Aiko." She sighed, "A friend of mine has got to marry someone he doesn't know, and he isn't going around kidnapping random girls!"

"But this is different. You haven't seen Aiko." He grimaced.

"Looks aren't everything." Tenten snapped.

"No, that's not it…" Fumiyo trailed off, "Why don't you see her for youself?"

"Uh, okay."

They bother walked down the hall and into another room. Fumiyo opened it and let her step inside first. Tenten looked around, it was a child's room, and on the bed, reading a book was a five-year-old girl.

"Where is she?" Tenten asked, looking around.

"There," he pointed at the girl, "Is my fiancée, Aiko."

_WHAT?_

"YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY A LITTLE KID! THAT IS SO WRONG!!!" Tenten shouted at him.

"I didn't set this up," he sounded annoyed, "This is why you have to marry me, otherwise I'll have to marry her."

"What kind of sick parents does she have?" she asked, amazed.

"She's an orphan, actually." He answered her.

Aiko looked up for the first time, "Hello. Who's she?"

"This is who I'm going to marry, so you won't have to marry me." Fumiyo told her.

Aiko looked at Tenten gratefully, "Really?"

"Nope," Tenten smiled, "No one is going to marry him. Not me, and diffidently not you."

"But what then…" she cut him off.

"I'm taking her home. My great-grandmother won't care. Come on, sweetie, call me Tenten…" Tenten held out her hand.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." Fumiyo looked grave.

"Why not? We all win then, I won't have to marry you, and neither will Aiko." She pointed out.

"You don't have to marry me, but first in order to free Aiko, you must prove yourself worthy to be my wife." He sighed.

And… how do I do that?" Tenten questioned.

"By getting out here alive." He answered, and pulled a lever on the wall where he was standing. Suddenly, the floor around Tenten opened up, making her fall into the dark pit below.

"What the hell…"

"Welcome to my lion pit. It is very famous, as it is the ONLY lion pit in Konoha." Fumiyo danced around with his fans again from way up in Aiko's room.

"LION PIT?" Tenten screamed, as she saw five lions approach her.

"First, you must defeat the lions, and then find a way out. I wish you luck, Lady Tenten!"

"Pfft, I'm a kunoichi, this will be easy." She scoffed, and threw a kunai at each lion. When they hit, the lions all disappeared with a 'poof.'

_What? Shadow clones?_

"Oh yes, the lions are all trained in kung fu, ninjutsu, and Ebonics." Fumiyo added, "I forgot to mention that."

"What! You can't train a lion in kung fu, _or _ninjutsu! And _Ebonics? _What the hell?" she yelled up at him, as more lions appeared.

"It could come in handy, you never know." He said, defensively.

"Tenten?" Aiko shouted.

"Don't worry, sweetie! I'll defeat these lions and be right up!" Tenten reached for her kunai with explosive tags.

They all hit, and all of the lions disappeared.

"I'LL FIND YOU!" Tenten screamed and launched her self at another lion. It was really a lion, and it began to punch and kick back,

_They really _can _do kung fu!_

Tenten caught the lion by surprise and stabbed it with fifty shiruken.

"HA, BITCHES!"

…

Finally, Tenten defeated the last lion, and she threw a shiruken with a rope connected up until it hit the ceiling and climbed out of the lion pit.

"So, can Aiko and I go yet?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said, "first you have to participate in a trivia." Suddenly, the room was transformed to look like those TV trivia's (The dim lights, the weird seats, with the crowd in the background, etc.) "Welcome to Who Wants to Be Yomada Fumiyo's Wife! On live TV!!!"

Tenten was sitting in the weird seat, as Fumiyo sat across from her.

"This week's lovely contestant is LAAAADYYYY TENTEEEEEN!!!" he continued, shouted into a microphone as the crowd cheered.

"What would you like to tell Konoha about yourself, Tenten?" he held the microphone at her.

"Uh, I like weapons?" she said, uncertainly.

"Okay, now let's begin!" he shouted, the crowd cheered especially loud, and the lights dimmed, "Keep in mind that you _do _have lifelines: Call a friend, 50/50, or Ask Your Audience!"

"Your first question is, what is your last name?" he asked, as the music began to play.

"Um, I don't have one, because Masashi Kishimoto was too cheap to give me one!"

"Correct! Question two, if you were traveling west at sixteen miles an hour, with a northeast wind, and you weighed 134 pounds, carrying sixteen kunai, and eight shiruken, and five pounds of apples to point A to point B, and point A is five kilometers away from point B, exactly how long would it take? A: fifteen minutes, B: two hours, C: sixteen days, or D: thirty-two minutes."

"How could someone possibly figure that out?" Tenten demanded.

"Would you like to use one of your lifelines?" Fumiyo asked.

"Uh yeah, can I call a friend?" she asked.

"Okay, since telephones do not exist in our world, we'll just have to bring them on the show. Who would you like to bring?" he asked.

_Hmmm, how about Neji? He's smart._

"Can I bring on Hyuuga Neji?" she asked.

"Of course!" Suddenly, Neji appeared there on the platform, "Hyuuga Neji everyone!" The crowd cheered. Neji looked around confused.

"Now, Hyuuga-san, you are here because Tenten is here on the show and would like to ask you this question…" He repeated the question.

"Um, Tenten, why are you even here?" he asked, his white eyes bore into her.

"He's making me do this! First a lion pit full of kung fu, ninjutsu trained lions, and now this! All because he wants to marry me so he won't have to marry some five-year-old!" she explained.

Neji took all of this in, "Whoa."

"Well, are you going to answer the question?" Fumiyo asked.

"No," he said, "I'm taking Tenten." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the platform, "I don't see an exit sign."

"You can't go anywhere," Fumiyo sighed, pushing a button, and a whole bunch of huge guys in all black outfits surrounded them, "You'll have to get through my hired henchmen first…"

…

"…Which, unfortunately, _are not _trained in kung fu or ninjutsu." He sighed, as they all lay unconscious around Neji and Tenten.

"Why won't you marry me, Lady Tenten?" Fumiyo wailed.

"Because you're a freak, that's why!" she shouted.

"Okay, I'm taking her home now." Neji said, pulling her along.

"NO!" he yelled, and pushed another button, suddenly, a big iron gat crashed down over the door, "You'll only leave this room ONE WAY."

"And that is?" Tenten asked.

"If your Neji can defeat me in a trivia game! Who can answer the most questions on Lady Tenten. Lady Tenten, you'll have to ask the questions!"

They walked back up the platform, and Tenten took Fumiyo's seat. He and Neji both got contestants' seats.

"Um," she pulled a card off the top of the stack that appeared, "What is my favorite thing to wear?"

Fumiyo hit the buzzer, "Kimonos. All girls like wearing kimonos."

A big red _X _appeared on the screen, and made a rejection sound.

"Wrong!" exclaimed Tenten, "Uh, your turn to answer, Neji."

"You like wearing sweatpants." He answered, calmly.

A green check appeared with some music.

"That's right!" she smiled, "Next is, what is the name of the first boy I kissed?"

Neji hit the buzzer first this time, "Tenten, you liar, you haven't kissed any boys!"

"That's right, too!" she punched the air, "The final question is…" she trailed off. The card read, "Who does Lady Tenten have a crush on?" she put that one on the bottom. "Not asking _that _one!" she laughed, pulling another one.

"What is my biggest pet peeve?" she asked.

Neji hit the buzzer first again too, "When Gai-sensei calls you our youthful flower."

"YAY!!! NEJI WINS!!!" she stood up and shouted, as the crowd cheered with her.

"Okay, you are both free to go." Fumiyo sighed, head down.

…

"Wow, that was one mixed up guy." Tenten shook her head.

She and Neji walked down the street, just after they had gotten out of Fumiyo's house. Aiko held Tenten's hand.

"Why did you take that kid with?" Neji asked her, receiving glares from both girls.

"This is my new little sister, Neji, some respect, please!" Tenten huffed.

"Who is _that, _Tenten-neesan?" Aiko asked, wrinkling her nose at Neji.

"That's Neji, Aiko-chan," Tenten told the young girl, "But we all call him Ne-chan. Isn't that right, Ne-chan!" she reached up to pat Neji's head with her free hand.

He just scowled.

"Do you want to have candy for dinner, Ai-chan?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you going to come, Neji?"

"I guess."

"I suppose I'll have to let your have candy, too."

"I don't like sweet things, Tenten."

"Awww, Ne-chan" she cooed, "But you like _me, _and _I'm _sweet!"

Poor Neji.

…

As soon as they walked in, Tenten's great-grandmother looked at Aiko.

"Who's this little girl?" she asked.

"Her name's Aiko, she's my new sister. She was an orphan before, Great-Grandmother." Tenten explained.

"Ah, how nice of you, welcome, Aiko-chan!" the old lady smiled.

"Thank you, Great-Grandmother!" Aiko hugged her.

"Candy, everyone!" Tenten shrieked, throwing an open bag of candy up into the air and the individual pieces sprinkled all over the room.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Yeahs, thank you for everyone who reviews, without you, I'd commit suicide. Okay, not really. BUT, I would be very depressed and would have to start taking pills probably. Okay, maybe not… I LOVE YOU, THOUGH!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!**


	10. PARENTS!

**Chapter- Ten (PARENTS!!)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be so broke, let's put it that way.**

**Serena- WOO! Don't worry, Neji and Tenten start having moments, and then DO get together. Anyone here who DOESN'T like NejiTen, get out of here!**

_PARENTS!!..._

"Okay, now this mission is… _S-rank_, but you won't even have to leave Konoha to do it…" Tsunade began.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, obviously outraged, "HOW DOES THAT WORK OUT?"

Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura all stood in her office. She had called them there for this, "Special S-rank Mission."

"_Ahem, _now if I may continue," she sighed, "Since some of you might be parents in your future, I have devised this special mission." She held up a plastic baby doll, "You have care of one of these dolls like it is a real child with a partner that I will assign, for two and a half weeks." She began to laugh.

"What if we don't accept the mission?" Neji glared.

_This is so juvenile. First the runaway kid, now this? Does she really have this much extra jounin to just be making random pointless missions?_

**I know, right?**

"Do you value your title of jounin?" Tsunade shot back, making him shut up, "Now if you forget to feed it, or give it attention, its mood will drop. See? If the green light on its back is glowing it's happy, yellow is moderate, orange is mad, red is dying, and black means it is dead." She continued.

"But what does the blue light after the green light mean?" Naruto questioned.

"If it is ever on the blue light, that means you're getting you child high on drugs."

"Oh."

"So here we have the partners! Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, and Sakura, I'm sorry but you'll have to be a single mom. Now here are your kids. Please note how much time I spent making them look like if you guys ever actually had kids." She handed out all of the baby dolls.

And it was true, they all had hair and eye color like their parents, except for Sakura's.

"Why do I have to be single?" Sakura asked sadly, as she looked down at the doll in her hands.

Tsunade shrugged, "Now you all better not fail!"

…

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, as he and Ino walked up to his house.

"Aww, come on, Shika, it might be fun!" Ino exclaimed, as she held the doll to her chest.

He just shook his head. As soon as they walked inside, they were greeted by Shikamaru's mother.

"Hey, what's Ino doing here?" she asked.

"A troublesome mission." He answered.

"Meet out son, Kiyoshi!" Ino held up the doll.

"You named it?" he asked, dryly.

"Of course I did!" she snapped back, "And don't call out son an _it_!"

"You have to take care of that doll?" Shikamaru's mother asked.

"Yup," Ino replied, "For two and a half weeks." She motioned to the bags of her clothes Shikamaru was currently carrying.

"We have to live in the same house." He added.

"I'm a grandmother!" she cried, "Can I hold Kiyoshi?"

"Sure, here." Ino handed her Kiyoshi, "We'll have to buy some baby clothes for him."

"Of course. Oh! Look he even has black hair like you, Shika!"

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru sighed.

…

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Tenten asked Neji as they approached the house.

"I really don't care." The Hyuuga answered her.

**You really shoulda seen that one coming.**

_Oh?_

"Come on, you've got to have an opinion." She tried him again.

"I don't care what gender you make it, or what you name it." He said, stoically.

"Fine," she sniffed, "Great-Grandmother! She called as they entered the house, "Come look at your great-great-grandchild!"

"What?" the old lady asked, alarmed. She glared at Neji.

_Aww, hell no!_

"No, it's not like that!" Tenten said, blushing like crazy, "It's only a doll, see?" she explained the mission.

Tenten's great-grandmother got a better look at the doll.

"It looks like a Hyuuga; its eyes are white." She noted.

Tenten nodded, "Tsunade-sama paid a lot of attention to detail. Look, it's growing dark hair, too."

"Ahhh, a doll!" Aiko exclaimed, as she appeared in the room, "Hey, it looks like Neji!"

"It's our baby." Tenten said, showing it to her.

"Really?"

"Well, for pretend." She replied, "Hey, Aiko-chan, do you think this looks like a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm," the young girl though about it, "A boy!"

"I agree, what do you think, Neji?"

"Hn, whatever." He turned his head away.

_Could ya resemble an ice cube more?_

**Ha.**

"I always like the name Taro." Tenten's great-grandmother sighed.

"Taro it is," she handed Taro to Neji, "Hold our son while I set up your futon."

…

"A-are y-y-you sure y-you know wh-wh-what you're d-doing, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Sure, I do, Hinata-chan!" He grinned at her. He was holding their doll in his lap, "Hey, luckily Baa-chan supplied us with a crib." He laughed, placing the doll—with its fuzzy blond head—in the crib.

They were at Naruto's apartment, where he had he had graciously given Hinata his bed and had set up a sleeping bag on the floor.

"So…I think it should be a girl, if that's okay." He twiddled his thumbs.

"Th-th-that's f-fine, Naruto-kun." She answered with a smile.

"So what do you want to name her?"

"I-I d-d-don't kn-know." She stammered.

Naruto stood up, shaking his head, "I might not be the expert on girls, but I do know that much: every girl had a name picked out for if they ever have a daughter."

Hinata stared at him, wide-eyed. He sat back down, flushing red, "Sorry."

"N-no. Y-y-you're r-right." She smiled, "I-I a-a-always liked th-the n-name, Nami."

"Then our daughter's name will be Nami!" he jumped up and hugged her. Her face turned about fifty shades of red before she fainted in Naruto's arms.

"Hmmm, Hinata-chan?"

He shrugged and straightened her out on his bed, throwing the covers over her so she wouldn't freeze.

…

"So, it's just going to be me and you, huh?" Sakura spoke to the doll she held.

Unlike everyone else's, hers looked nothing like her with black hair and black eyes. That sort of puzzled her.

"Humph, who need boys, anyway?" she smiled down at the doll.

"Now for a name. You're obviously a girl… I know! How about Leiko? I think that fits."

Sakura stood up to place Leiko in the crib.

"Your eyes are quite a shade of black, it looks perfect with you." Sakura commented, gazing over the crib.

_Being a single mom so far is sucking, _she thought sadly.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Do not despair, this mission is only a few SHORT chapters. No, it's really short, I tried not to make them like that, but whatever. I'll give them to you two at a time, though. **

**AHHHHH!! I finished writing chapter 22, where Neji and Tenten get together!!! IT'S FAB!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, I PROBABLY DON'T DESERVE THEM!!!!**


	11. A TINY Bit Of SakuLee!

**Chapter: Eleven (A **_**Tiny **_**Bit of SakuLee)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, I'd make Sasuke and Naruto go out! But I don't, so don't expect that to happen in the manga or anime.**

**Serena- Just so you know, it is REALLY small how much SakuLee is in this. Even if you don't like this couple (I happen to like it!) read it anyway, so you'll know what's going on with the story, and just ignore the other parts!! THANKS!!!**

_A Tiny Bit of SakuLee…_

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all out shopping for baby clothes at the mall, though only Tenten and Sakura pushed strollers they got from Tsunade also.

"Kiyoshi is spending the day with his daddy." Ino sighed, happily.

"S-so is Nami," Hinata responded, "N-naruto-kun won't e-even l-l-let her out of h-his s-sight." She giggled softly.

"That's cute, though. He must look pretty funny walking around Konoha with a doll strapped to his back." Sakura laughed.

"O-oh, h-h-he d-does."

**(Author Note: Okay, if anyone is wondering, I will give descriptions of all of the dolls:**

**Kiyoshi- black hair, blue eyes**

**Taro- dark brown hair, white eyes**

**Nami- blonde hair, white eyes**

**Leiko- black hair, black eyes**

**Yup, now you won't get confused!)**

As they walked by many people, they got odd stares. Mostly, because they were sixteen-seventeen year old girls with dolls in strollers.

_Ha, ha, this is fun!_

**We must look crazy.**

After they each had several bags of clothes, they sat down on a bench.

"I've got to go home to feed Taro, he's getting onto the orange." Tenten sighed, standing up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, hopefully." Ino smiled at her, "I've got to go and dress Kiyoshi, he has no clothes!" She left too.

"A-are you o-okay h-h-here, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, shyly.

"Yeah, get back to Naruto. He probably is wondering where you are." Sakura returned her friend's smile.

"B-because y-y-you know, I'll a-always dump N-Naruto-kun, a-and w-w-we could be a l-lesbian c-couple," Hinata said jokingly, "Nami a-and Leiko c-could b-b-be s-sisters th-then."

Sakura had to laugh at that as she hugged her good-bye. When Hinata was gone, Sakura sighed, and looked up at the sky. It was turning slightly darker now that is was late afternoon.

"Hello, my youthful cherry blossom." Someone in front of her said, making her look back down to Earth.

"Oh, hi, Lee. What's going on?" she smiled.

"Nothing. Just taking a walk." Lee exclaimed, "Hey, what's this?" he questioned bending down to look in Leiko's stroller.

"That's my daughter," Sakura giggled, "For pretend, anyway." She told him all about the mission.

"Ahhh, Sakura-san, you seem so sad." He said, concerned, sitting next to her on the bench.

"I guess it's because everyone else has a partner for this but me. That's pretty silly.  
she sighed, "Poor Leiko, no daddy…"

"Yosh! If you want, I will be your daughter's father!' Lee offered.

Her green eyes widened, "You'd do that? For me?"

"I'd be honored!" He stood up and took her hand, "Now let us walk our daughter around the park, Sakura-san!"

Sakura stood up, "Okay, but if we're married with a daughter, you shouldn't call me Sakura-_san._" She squeezed his hand.

"Of course." He smiled down at her, "I'll push Leiko-chan's stroller, Sakura-tenshi." He put his free hand on the stroller to push.

After several minutes of walking, enjoying the weather and each other's company, Sakura spoke.

"Ne, Lee-kun, I realized something." She mused.

"What is that?"

"Leiko looks like you, see? Before it made no sense why she gave me the doll with black hair and eyes."

"That's because, Sakura-tenshi, black is more dominant that pink or green." Lee said, just playing along.

"I know. I'm not complaining, Leiko's one pretty girl." Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder, "You know, Lee-kun? Even after these two and a half weeks are over we can still take walks like this, you know."

Lee looked at her, rubbing soothing circles in the heel of the palm.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAKULEE AND I PUT IT IN THERE!!!! THAT'S IT, IT'S OVER! YOU CAN BREATHE NOW. Say it with me: IN! OUT! IN! OUT! Better?**

**THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, **_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!**_


	12. Tsunade's Plan

**Chapter- Twelve (Tsunade's Plan)**

**Disclaimer- I… Naruto… Don't own… -cough-never will-cough-**

**Serena- I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS AND HITS I GOT!! OMG, THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

_Tsunade's Plan…_

"SHIKAMARU, YOU BAKA!! YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY-ASS!" Ino screamed at him, waking him from his slumber on the couch.

"Huh? Wha?" he shook himself awake, "What'd I do this time, Ino?"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!!" Ino was pretty pissed, "KIYOSHI WAS _DYING._ HE WAS ON THE _RED. _WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? I'M GONE HARDLY TWO HOURS AND YOU MANAGE TO ALMOST KILL OUR SON!!! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU, ANYWAY?"

Shikamaru's ears began to ring from all of the noise. His mom came out from the kitchen. She looked every bit as mad as Ino.

"HE DID WHAT? SHIKAMARU, YOU COULD YOU? IF YOU WRECK THIS FOR INO, I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ALL THE WAY TO SUNA!!"

_I hate women, _Shikamaru decided, as he tried to lessen the sound by covering his ears with a couch cushion.

"Don't worry, I fed him and held him for a while and he's in the yellow now. Poor baby…" Ino kissed Kiyoshi's nose.

"Dinner will be almost ready." Shikamaru's mother said, walking back into the kitchen.

Ino glared at Shikamaru before she too stormed out of the room. He sighed, and went after her.

"Ino, I'm sorry. Really, I know how important this is to you, and I almost really screwed it up, I'm so sorry." He sighed, trying to sound sincere.

_Hmmm, I hear that if you can get an apology out of a guy at all, it's got to mean something… _Ino mulled her thoughts around.

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore." She smiled at him.

Y-you're not?" he gave her an odd look.

"Nope!" Ino grinned, "Now look at all of the clothes I got Kiyoshi!"

"Are you feeling okay?" he looked concerned as he put the back of his palm to her forehead.

"Uh-huh!" she stood on her tip-toes to kiss the tip of his nose, quickly before she skipped out of the room.

_What? I will never understand her, _Shikamaru decided, but his fingers still touched the spot on his nose where her lips were as he blushed slightly.

…

"Hey, Shizune!" Tsunade called her over.

"Hai?" the black haired girl asked.

"Check this out. I've got this jutsu that will turn all of the dolls real. Wouldn't that be hilarious?" the Hokage began evil laughing.

"Um, are you sure they could take care of real children?" Shizune asked, concerned.

"This is only for our pure amusement, now get me that scroll over there."

"I really don't think you should do this…" she was cut off.

"I'm the Hokage for a reason, okay? Now just trust me, this will be fun!"

Shizune sighed and handed her boss the scroll she was asking for. Tsunade unrolled it on her desk and put her hands over it moving them, doing several characters. Suddenly, there was a popping noise, and the scroll dissolved into thin air. A little smoke was all that was left.

"See? It will only be a matter of time now before they come back here demanding to resign from the mission."

"And you'll let them?"

"OF COURSE NOT! DO YOU KNOW ME AT ALL?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." Shizune picked up a squealing Tonton and left the room.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

…

Hinata stepped in the door of Naruto's apartment. She was greeted by the scent of instant ramen. She giggled at that.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she called, walking to hid bedroom.

"Be there in a sec, Hina-chan!" she heard his muffled voice call from the shower.

She peeked in Nami's crib, and what she saw caused her white eyes to grow wide. Hinata screamed and jumped back.

_Wh-what?_

She heard the bathroom door be thrown open and thudding footsteps into the bedroom. Naruto in his usual outfit, except without the jacket, and wet hair knelt beside her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded, holding her small pale hands in his bigger tan ones.

"N-Nami! Sh-she…" she trailed off.

Naruto stood up and looked in the crib himself. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped.

"BAA-CHAN!" he shouted, "I WILL KILL HER!"

Hinata just cowered some more. He saw this and gave her his hand to help her up. The real-child-Nami began to cry. Both of them stared at each other in horror.

…

"That's a good baby! Yes…" Ino held Kiyoshi against her shoulder. Suddenly, he felt different in her hands. She pulled him down to look at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, almost dropping him. Shikamaru looked up from where he sat across from her.

"KIYOSH IS A REAL BABY, LOOK!" she shrieked, holding the confused baby at him.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide, "It was that Tsunade! I just know it!"

"But Shika, we're only sixteen, how are we going to be able to take care of a baby?" Ino sank to the ground.

…

Neji gazed face of his child. He was in his crib, looking back. White clashed against white.

_How the fresh hell did this happen?_

**Oh use your imagination, it was obviously that pathetic excuse we have for a Hokage.**

_Tenten's gonna go into a coma._

Neji decided to just tell her. He walked down the stairs where Tenten was cooking dinner. She grinned at him as he came down, making the blood seem to race through his veins faster than usual. She looked prettier than usual in her shorts and t-shirt with no shoes on, some flour was smudged on her cheek.

"Tenten, I think you should have a look at Taro." He said, is air of calm slightly not as strong as usual.

"Huh?" she put down her cooking chopsticks and followed him up the stairs.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL WAS TSUNADE THINKING?"

He shrugged.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM? WE'RE SEVENTEEN WITH AN INFANT SON! TELL ME YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!"

"I realize that, Tenten."

She shook her head and fell on the bed, tears running down her face.

"Come, on why are you crying?" he asked gently, sitting on the bed next to her to rub her back.

"I'm just mad, that's all." She reached up to wipe her eyes, but Neji caught her hand in his.

He gently brushed away the tears with his other hand. She smiled at him.

"I'll go to the Hokage's office, now. You can take care of Taro, right?" she stood up.

"Hai." Neji responded softly.

…

"I am going to kill that bitch," Sakura fumed as she stomped towards the Hokage tower. She held Leiko tightly against her chest. People stared, wondering what was wrong with her.

…

"Heh, heh, now you're all probably wondering why your dolls are now real." Tsunade laughed weakly.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Naruto, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura screamed.

"But do not fear, it will turn back to normal when your two and a half weeks are up." The Hokage continued.

"Ohh, thank god." Tenten literally sank to her knees in relief. Everyone looked at her, "What? I'm just glad to realize that I don't have to raise a child with Neji, that's all!" she pouted.

"Well, got paper work to do, see you in two more weeks!" Tsunade winked.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Naruto screamed.

"Just give it up, Naruto," Sakura sighed, covering Leiko's ears as he yelled, "It will all be over soon."

"That's my student!" Tsunade grinned.

"I'm still mad at you." She glared, as she and the rest walked out.

"I'd say that was pretty painless. More so than I expected." The Hokage sighed to Shizune.

Tonton squealed.

…

"It won't be so bad, Sakura-tenshi." Lee told her as Leiko fisted in pointer finger, "I'll help you."

"I know." She smiled.

_End Chaper_

**Serena- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND PEOPLE WHO KEEP READING THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU!!!!**


	13. Tenten Plots Right Back

**Chapter- Thirteen (Tenten Plots Right Back)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, in the middle of the fight between Sasuke and Naruto when Sasuke came out of the box and he left for the sound and had the weird hair, they wouldn't randomly start making out. My sister agrees.**

_Tenten Plots Right Back…_

_Good thing Tenten got back, she's good at this kind of thing._

He noticed how much her mood had improved, "What did the Hokage say?" He followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh, this isn't permanent, he'll go back to being a doll after two weeks." Tenten grinned as she heated up a bottle.

"That's good." He said, relieved himself.

"So not that much longer to go…"

…

"Mommy and Daddy love you, Kiyoshi. Now will you please just go to sleep?" Ino wailed.

"He needs something." Shikamaru stated, watching her.

"But what?"

"Here," he took Kiyoshi out of her arms and tried to burp him. He burped and instantly stopped crying.

_Humph, who knew Shikamaru would actually be an okay parent?  
_

"That was great." She commented as she put him in his crib.

"Uh-huh, whoa it's actually silent," Shikamaru turned the lights out as he and Ino were about to leave the room.

Kiyoshi began to scream again.

_No!_

…

"I will be surprised if I ever get sleep again." Naruto sighed, Hinata nodding in agreement.

…

"L-lee-kun?" Sakura yawned, "Are all babies like this?"

"I don't know, Sakura-tenshi," Lee responded, "But I'm with you until the end!"

"Mmm, thanks."

…

The next few days were horrible, ugly, sleepless, and loud. Everyone had dark circles under their eyes and was always falling asleep. One day, they all got together at Naruto's apartment.

"I can't go on like this." He yawned.

"Neither can I." Ino said as she leaned her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hey," Tenten said slowly, "I think I've got a plan."

_End Chapter_

**Serena- I'm sorry this one's so short, but that's just how it turned out….**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**LUV YA ALL!**


	14. Behold All!  Tenten's Plan

**Chapter- Fourteen (Behold All! Tenten's Plan)**

**Disclaimer- Does "Serena" sound anything like, "Masashi Kishimoto"? I should think not…**

**Serena- I'm so sorry for the long wait!!! I don't deserve reviewers such as yourselves. I am so disgusted with myself, I'll go deep into the woods, burn all of my hair, become a bark-eating hermit, and live in a woven-grass shack with nothing but a white bowl for my tears…. Also, thank you to people who reviewed!!!**

_Behold All! Tenten's Plan…_

All eight of them, and all four of their babies, were in Tsunade's office. She looked at them confused.

"What brings you guys here?" she asked.

"Well," Tenten sighed, handing Taro to Neji, "We have a surprise for you... FOUR BABIES TO TAKE CARE OF UNTIL THEY TURN BACK INTO DOLLS, WOOHOO!"

Everyone put a baby on her desk and ran out of the room.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THESE THINGS, NO!" the Hokage screamed after them, but they were all long gone.

"I hate to say I told you so…" Shizune laughed softly.

"Oh, shut up, you'll have to change these thing's diapers too." Tsunade shot back, holding the two girls.

"Aww, this is all your fault." Shizune wailed as she picked up the other two.

…

"Hey let's get some ramen, ne?" Naruto offered, taking Hinata's hand.

"We're coming, too." Neji said, grabbing Tenten by the shoulders.

_Damn Hyuuga just doesn't want Naruto and Hinata alone on a date. Sheesh, they've already slept in the same room before._

"Count us in!" Sakura shouted, leaning her head on Lee's shoulder, making him blush.

"And us, I'm starved!" Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru's shoulders.

"…." Shikamaru said as his face turned a shade of red too.

And they eight of them all ate ramen together, glad that they really didn't have babies to take care of. They stayed out really late and even managed to get Neji drunk. But that's a different chapter!

_End Chapter_

**Serena- I HOPE YOU CAN ALL FIND IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME!!!**

**LOVE YA ALL!**


	15. Drunk!

**Chapter- Fifteen (Drunk!)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, I DO however own sympathy to anyone who has just opened the door to a classroom while the teacher was in mid-lecture and EVERYONE just STARES at you like fing crazy, as I did today. Wow, that's was so awkward, I just turned and ran, if you know what I mean…**

**Serena- I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I WAS WRITING CHAPTER 23 SO YEAH!**

_Drunk!_

And that chapter is now! They had gone from Ichiraku, to Naruto's apartment, and had robbed Tsunade's sake storage room. Strangely enough, Neji drank a whole bottle by himself. So did Tenten.

"N-neji-kun," she hiccupped, "I-I love you." His eyes widened, but then softened.

"I love you, too, Tenten-chan." He slurred, crawling over to her, locking his iron embrace around her.

"OMFG!" Naruto screamed, as they started making out, "This is freaking hilarious."

"Whoa." Shikamaru stared as is got worse and Neji now had Tenten on the ground. He wasn't quite sober enough to break it up.

Lee had already passed out; his head was in Sakura's lap as she stroked his hair.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Ino announced as she pulled Neji off of Tenten. Or tried to, "Shika, help me here."

"Okay," he said, blinking, and successfully broke up the two, "Sit in my lap, Ino. You're pretty."

"I should take you home," Ino said concerned, "Naruto, you can take Tenten back, Hinata you got Neji right?"

"H-hai."

"I can carry Lee." Sakura said, proud of her insane strength.

"Come on, Shika."

…

Tenten awoke with a pounding headache. What had happened? Where was she? She realized she was in her own room, Aiko asleep in the bed beside her. And that's when every last memory from last night came back.

"AHHH!" she screamed, "I MADE OUT WITH NEJI LAST NIGHT!"

The screaming woke up Aiko, "WHAT?" she yelled, just as loud.

"I FREAKING MADE OUT WITH NEJI! TONGUES!" Tenten jumped out of bed, and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Aiko sat up and threw the covers off of herself, "Below the neckline activity?" she asked, hesitantly.

Tenten nodded, sheepishly. She remembered that when it was happening, she liked it. It felt so right being in Neji's arms while he kissed her.

_How can this be?_

**You're in love with Neji.**

_B-but, I can't be! Can I?_

"Do you like Neji, Tenten?" Aiko asked, suspiciously.

Tenten just turned to look at her own brown eyes in the mirror.

"Well?" she demanded, jumping off the bed to sit beside her.

"I-I…"

"Denial! Denial! Tenten-neesan's in denial! She likes Neji!" she began to chant, "Tenten and Neji sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Neji with the baby carriage…"

"First of all, Neji's got to marry some Moriyama Miyuki, and do you really think that after a mission like that I would ever have kids?"

"So… you do like him?"

"NO! Of course not!" Tenten rolled her eyes, "Why would I?" She knew she was just telling herself that, not Aiko.

"OH, YEAH RIGHT! TENTEN LIKES HYUUGA NEJI! SHE WANTS TO KISS HIM AGAIN LIKE LAST NIGHT _WITH _TONGUES AND BELOW-THE-NECKLINE ACTIVITY! NO! MORE THAN THAT! SHE WANTS TO MAKE MAD, PASSIONATE LOVE TO HIM…"

"OKAY, I LOVE HIM, JUST SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT STUFF? YOU'RE FREAKING FIVE!" Tenten screamed.

Aiko's eyes widened, "HA! I JUST SAID _LIKES, _YOU SAID _LOVE!! _ YOU DON'T JUST LIKE HIM, YOU LOOOOVE HIM! HAHAHAHA!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Okay, fine!" she laughed, "Oh, man, this is great!"

"Aiko-chan, please don't tell anybody, especially Neji, okay?" Tenten asked her.

"Of course not. I'm done rubbing in the fact that you are in love, now I want some breakfast." Aiko grinned.

"Uh, okay." Tenten began to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hyuuga Tenten. Not bad…"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"Ahhh, I'm sorry, Tenten-neesan! Just put the kunai away!"

…

_Tenten's lips were on his, their breath mingled. He could feel her run a hand through his hair._

Suddenly, it was all gone, and he was sitting up in bed, panting as though he really had been kissing.

"OH MY GOD, I MADE OUT WITH TENTEN LAST NIGHT!" he shouted.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hanabi flung open his door and ran inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he demanded, horrified.

"I WAS JUST WALKING BY AND I HEARD YOU SHOUT THAT YOU MADE OUT WITH TENTEN! OH MY FREAKING GOD!" she yelled just as loud.

"CRAP! THIS IS SO BAD!" he didn't even realize he was shouting.

"UH? WHY??

"BECAUSE SHE IS GOING TO BE PISSED AS HELL! THAT AND NARUTO THAT BAKA WAS THERE! I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS! CRAP! I WAS FREAKING DRUNK!"

"THAT IS SCANDELIOUS!"

"GET OUT, I'M GETTING DRESSED!"

"OKAY! I WILL QUESTION YOU FOR DETAILS LATER SO BE PREPARED FOR THAT!"

"WHATEVER, JUST GET OUT!"

"I'M GOING!"

_SLAM._

…

Tenten walked down the street and banged on Naruto's door. She turned around slightly to be face to face with the person she least wanted to see. Neji. Color rose to her cheeks.

"Uh, hi." She said, not knowing what else she would say."

"Hi, Tenten." He responded, as though he had forgotten about last night.

_I guess I never really noticed how nice it is that he's always calm, never making a big deal out of things._

**Pfft, whatever! Neji's hot!**

_And smart._

**And sexy!**

_And he understands me._

**And he's drop-dead gorgeous!**

"Uh, Tenten? What are you doing here this early?" Naruto asked as he answered it, still in pj's.

"YOU!" she shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Uh, I hate to be rude, but shouldn't you be shouting this at Neji, not me?" Naruto pointed out.

"He was drunk, too! Why didn't you stop us, huh? I mean, like right away!" Tenten demanded.

"We did, well, Ino and Shikamaru stopped it before it got _really _extreme, remember?"

Tenten looked back and forth from Neji's expressionless face, and Naruto's. She turned and ran, just ran, not really knowing where she was going.

…

As soon as Neji got back, Hanabi instantly hurled question after question at him. He did his best to make his answers enough to satisfy her, without giving all the detail.

"Okay, let's say on a scale of one to ten, one being like, holding hands, two is like a peck on the cheek, three his a regular kiss on the mouth, four is like hugging... not just a quick squeeze, though. I mean like…cuddling, I guess…"

"Just get on with it." Neji said, tiredly.

"Five is kissing for over a few seconds, six is…uh, tongues, seven is anything on the face, eight is well, _touching, _nine is taking off clothes, and ten is the full thing. Okay, what number are you and Tenten at?"

Neji thought a minute, _Do I really have to answer this?_

**She'll never shut up.**

"Okay, eight then." He said truthfully, cringing.

"OH MY GOD!! I WAS EXPECTING A FIVE, MAYBE A SIX! _TOUCHING?_ THAT IS DISGUSTING, NEJI!" Hanabi screamed.

"HEY! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MADE UP THE STUPID SCALE!" Neji shot back.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S ACTUALLY DONE STUFF ON IT, MUCH MORE A FREAKING EIGHT! YOU TOUCHED TENTEN'S BOOBS? AND PROBABLY MORE!"

"WELL YOU ONLY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING ON IT BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE, ELEVEN YEARS OLD! BESIDES, I HAVEN'T DONE _EVERYTHING _ON YOUR DUMB SCALE!"

"You know, people can probably hear us." She pointed out.

Neji cringed again, knowing she was right.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- I'll update A.S.A.P because you all… ARE WORTH IT:P**


	16. Making Up Sort Of

**Chapter- Sixteen (Making Up… Sort Of)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto; I'd have to master not making chapters too short first, heh, heh.**

_Making Up…Sort Of…_

"Stupid Naruto," Tenten shoveled food into her mouth with no hesitation, "Stupid Aiko, stupid Neji, stupid sake…"

…

_Training will keep my mind off of this. Maybe I should just apologize to Tenten, even though that was sort of my dream come true, except in my dream neither of us are drunk…_

…

Tenten was now at her usual training spot, throwing kunai, pretending that the targets were Naruto and everyone else.

…

Neji stopped right in his tracks. Tenten was already there training. Should he go back before she notices?

"Tenten." He spoke her name, as she turned around. He approached her, "I'm sorry. I wish that all never happened, that we never got drunk, that we never… Well, I can't go back and change that, but if I could I would, okay?"

She stared at him, he held out his hand to her, "We've been through a lot together, we'll forget about by next week, so, friends?" he asked.

…

"Friends?"

_That's my Neji! Always making things better like that!_

**He's not yours, he's Moriyama Miyuki's.**

_I know. I can't believe he'll marry her, when I love him, but he'll never see me as more than a friend._

"Friends." She said, taking his hand and smiling. It was all she could do not to burst out into confessing she loved him.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Sorry so short! I felt so bad about it, I put chapter seventeen up too! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**Luv ya all!**


	17. KoolAid Guy!

**Chapter- Seventeen (Kool-Aid Guy!)**

**Disclaimer- I have written sixteen disclaimers so far… TAKE IT FROM ME: ****I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO!!!**

_Kool-Aid Guy!..._

"WHAT TOOK YOU THREE SO LONG TO GET HERE, NE? FOR WHAT I PAY YOU TO DO THESE FREAKING MISSIONS!! I'VE GOT HALF A MIND TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE ACADEMY!!!" The Hokage screamed at Team Gai.

"BUT TSUNADE-SAMA, WE'RE SEVENTEEN! WE CAN'T BE ACCADEMY STUDENTS!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT! THAT'S WHY I TOOK THIS JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE!! IT STILL ISN'T WORTH IT! THE PAY SUCKS AND THERE'S ALL THIS PAPERWORK! NOT TO MENTION I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SCREAMY LITTLE TEENAGE GIRLS LIKE YOU!"

"HEY!"

"What's the mission, Baa-chan?" Neji asked, ears ringing.

"Uh, right. I'm not going to give you the A-rank mission I was talking about, for punishment for being so LATE, I'll give you this special one instead."

Silence.

"TENTEN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Neji exploded.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO SHOUT?"

"I SHOUT ALL THE TIME, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Well, how come you never shout around me, then?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, why? You're always shouting at me." Lee pointed out.

"I-uh, doesn't matter, continue, Hokage-sama." Neji stuttered.

"Okay, um, your special mission is…. TO RESCUE THE KOOL-AID MAN!!"

"NEJI IS A JOUNIN AND LEE AND I ARE CHUUNINS, IF YOU WON'T TAKE US SERIOUSLY THEN WE'LL JUST LEAVE!!"

"IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP TOWARD THAT DOOR, YOUNG LADY I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE ACCADEMY! HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, BITCH?"

Tenten seethed.

"Now, here's the map, he's on this island. He's stranded there because his cruise ship sank, and he's living off of salt-water kool-aid. So… go bring him back!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Lee exclaimed, tears in his eyes..

"Uh, okay." Neji said, turning to walk out.

Tenten still glared.

"Come on, Tenten. Let's go."

It took both Neji and Lee to drag her out.

…

The three of them had walked across the ocean to find a small island. They could see the kool-aid guy waving his arms at them.

"Oh, my god! He really exists!" Tenten screamed, falling into the water because she forgot to gather chakra.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted and when she didn't pop back up, he stopped the chakra flow to his feet too.

The water was gray, and the salt stung his eyes. He could just make out her chocolate colored hair. He pulled her back to the surface and gathered chakra on his feet again.

"OH MY GOD, TENTEN DIED!" Lee screamed as he burst into tears.

"Idiot, she's not dead. Just unconscious." Neji snapped, carrying her to the island. He laid her out on the sand.

"Looks like you'll have to perform mouth to mouth!" Lee shouted, shining a flash light on his face just to create the 'creepy' effect.

_Crap! Stupid hormones! How can I do this? I even already know what it's like kissing Tenten, now!  
_

Hesitantly, Neji leaned forward and exhaled into her open mouth. Her eyes fluttered.

"Again!" Lee cried.

Neji did it again. This time for a little longer. Her lips were perfectly parted and welcoming to him. He tried to close his eyes, but couldn't.

…

Tenten cracked her eyes open. Her mouth tasted like ocean water.

_Why am I all wet?_

She saw Neji's white orbs staring back into her own. Not inches away, not only that, but his mouth was on hers.

_WHAT!!!_

Her mind began to race and a blush found it's way to her face.

**Hell yeah!**

Seeing she was awake, Neji pulled back quickly. He even blushed too.

"Tenten! You're okay!" Lee sobbed as he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, Lee, I'm fine." She sat up. When Lee let go of her, she turned to look at Neji who was purposely looking away. Tears of gratitude filled her eyes.

"Neji." she cried, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "You saved my life!"

"I…uh," he stammered, "It's no big deal."

Tenten releases him, "Thanks, though."

"Are you three here to rescue me?" The kool-aid man asked.

"Hmm, you know guys," Tenten said slowly, eying the kool-aid man, "We've been walking awhile and all of the salt in my mouth has really made me thirsty. If you get my meaning." She pulled a long straw out of nowhere.

"I think I do get your meaning, Tenten." Neji said slyly, pulling out a straw of his own.

"Hey, wait a second!" the kool-aid man began, but Tenten and Neji stuck their straws in him and sucked all of the red kool-aid out.

"Ahhh…." He sighed, as he died.

"Well, let's go back now!" Tenten chirped happy that she wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Aww, you didn't save any kool-aid for me!" Lee whined.

…

"…and that is why we don't have the kool-aid man." Tenten finished.

"So…you mean to tell me that when you got to the island you were thirsty AND DRANK HIM?" Tsunade screamed, pounding her desk.

"Well, yeah…" she trailed off.

"This is the third mission in a row the three of you have failed to complete." She stated.

"But the one with the rapist-murder we succeeded." Tenten pointed out.

"Not really, you just made a bigger mess, there, and the baby one you dumped all of the kids on me, and now THIS. Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you all back to the academy."

_Humph, crap. All of that was my fault. I took that detour, I came up with the idea to leave her the kids, and this is my fault too for fainting like that, _Tenten realized sadly.

"Uh… well, I… I've got nothing." Tenten sighed, defeated.

"How about that the first mission we _did _catch the criminal and no one died, and the second one wasn't even a legal mission, and this one…well, that's only one mission failed." Neji stated, calmly.

"Hmmm… true. Okay, how about this: I'll give you one last chance to get it right. I'll make you do a team building exercise. You have to do an activity as a team… Tenten get's to pick."

"HELL YEAH!!"

"But that's only to make it harder. Whatever Tenten picks, you guys will surely cancel out!" Tsunade laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Neji glared, "I bet that I can do whatever Tenten wants as a team-building exercise!"

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Yeah… I was sort of feeling funny when I wrote this. Hope you like!**

**Luv ya all!**


	18. The Prank

**Chapter- Eighteen (The Prank)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. –boringness-**

**Serena- OMG, thank you ****too-much-romance**** for tell me about the correct spelling of "Byakugan." And to think that I would have gone on spelling it with a u. I feel relieved!**

_The Prank…_

"Okay, guys!" Tenten grinned, "I say we go elephant napping!"

"WHAT?" Neji demanded, "That is illegal, and where would we find an elephant?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Pick something else, Tenten."

"Humph, fine. I tell you tomorrow when I have one. Bye!" she called, running away.

"Tenten where are you going? I just wanted to get this over with!" Neji shouted after her, but she was gone.

…

"Hey, Tenten!" a familiar voice cooed as Tenten walked in her front door. She looked up to see Hyuuga Hanabi, sitting at her kitchen table, eating candy with Aiko.

"Huh? What's she doing here?" she asked Aiko.

"She's my new friend. We were talking about when you and Neji got drunk…" Aiko began.

"WHAT? YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THAT?"

"Uh, no. Neji already told her, anyway."

"Oh."

"We've got an idea that would be hilarious. Listen." Aiko whispered in Tenten's ear.

"AWWW, HELL NO!" Tenten screamed, jumping away from them.

"Why not, though?" Aiko and Hanabi whined, "It would be sooooo funny."

"True," Tenten sighed.

Aiko saw an opening, "This would go down in history! Could you imagine his face?"

"Okay, fine. But just for pure amusement, okay?"

"Of course." Both girls giggled.

"Soo… you like Neji-neesan, Tenten?" Hanabi asked, casually.

"No!" she shouted, "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, too bad. Because he likes you." She shook her head, "Excuse me, he _loves _you."

"As if." Tenten snorted, "The Hyuuga Neji love anyone? That's ridiculous."

"That's why I was surprised. But trust me, I know my cousin, and I know he is in love with you. Okay? You're, like, the only thing in the world he _does _care about."

"Um, only half convinced here."

"Okay, I will prove to you that Hyuuga Neji is hopelessly, unconditionally, madly in love with you, IF you do this idea we have."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

…

"Good thing Tenny-chan here is a pretty good actor." Aiko said, as she and Hanabi helped prepare Tenten.

"I have to be, I'm a kunoichi." Tenten replied, "Now can we just get this over with?"

"Okay, he's at your usual training spot, now let's go!" Hanabi giggled.

…

Aiko and Hanabi hid in a bush, while Tenten walked up to Neji…and slapped him in the face.

"Tenten? What's wrong?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"NEJI YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" she screamed, tears began to stream down her face, "YOU DON'T _KNOW_?"

Neji blinked, "What? Tell me what the hell happened, okay? Is someone messing with you? Who is it?" he cracked his knuckles.

"NO!" she sobbed, "I'M PREGNANT! THANKS TO _YOU!"_

The look on his face was something you saw once in a lifetime, he was horrified.

"But we didn't even…" he trailed off, when Hanabi jumped out of the bush to snap a picture of his face. She and Aiko began laughing so hard their eyes began to water.

"Huh? What are they doing here?" Neji demanded.

Tenten wiped away her fake tears and started laughing too, "You should have seen the look on your face, Neji! Oh, well, you will Hanabi-chan got a picture."

"I'll send you all copies." She promised as she cradled the camera lovingly in her arms.

Neji looked from Hanabi's camera to Tenten. And fainted.

…

"Sheesh, I didn't think he'd take it that hard." Hanabi sighed as she and Aiko were dragging Neji's body.

"Neither did I, hmm, where'd Tenten-neesan go?" Aiko asked.

"Who cares? It's good she's not around, otherwise we wouldn't be able to carry out out plan."

"True.

"Huh?" Neji muttered as he woke up. Both girl crouched beside him.

"Hey, Neji-chan!" Aiko giggled, "How're you feeling?"

"That wasn't very nice." Neji turned his head away.

"Yeah, well, you want to get back at Tenten?" Hanabi asked.

"No."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were in love with her."

"HANABI!"

"Chill out, Aiko already knows." Hanabi sighed.

"Yeah, and guess what? Tenten is in love with you, too." Aiko chirped.

"Yeah, right." He said, "Tenten isn't the fall-in-love type."

"I'll prove it to you then," she glared, "If you…" she began to whisper in his ear.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" he demanded.

"Because, if you do, we'll prove that Tenten is hopelessly, unconditionally, madly in love you, do we have a deal?"

Neji thought a moment.

"Deal."

They shook hands on it.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- I loveth you all for reviewing!!! I sweareth to god that I will update tomorrow as well. Btw, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN 28 ROCKED SOLID ROCK!!!**


	19. Moriyama Miyuki FINALLY Comes In!

**Chapter- Nineteen (Moriyama Miyuki FINALLY Comes In!)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto I would stop the bad people who dub the show to make it English and make them do it right, and not have totally screwed up voices. DOES ANYONE BESIDES ME THINK THAT GAARA SOUNDS WAY TOO OLD? DOES ANYONE THINK THAT SHINO SOUNDS LIKE A MOFO MAD SCIENTIST? See? That is why I watch the Japanese version, which are WAY better!**

**Serena- Lately, when I was reading my beloved reviews like always, I saw that ****too-much-romance**** points out that I said a bad word in a T-rated story! O.O I feel so bad now, oops! Too bad I'm too lazy to change it! Thanks, TMR!! **

_Moriyama Miyuki FINALLY Comes In…_

Tenten was sitting on the dock by the river, watching the koi fish swim by. She loved their many bright colors.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, appearing next to her.

"Ack! Neji! I'm so sorry I did that! Please don't be mad!" she burst out.

"Don't say that." He tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and out of her face, "I could never be mad at you, you know that." He leaned down, their noses were practically touching.

_WHAT IS THIS?_

**OMG, Neji must like us!**

_Oh as if! I probably just fell asleep and am dreaming this!  
_

Tenten wanted to say something, but found that her tongue was about as useful as wooden rod in her mouth.

"Ne-ji?" she stammered, feeling herself blush like crazy.

"Hai?" he breathed in her ear, tracing her collarbone with his fingers.

"Wha? I…" she stuttered, trying to calm her brainwaves.

"Just don't talk." He gently pressed his pointer finger to her lips.

…

Hanabi and Aiko were both in brilliant disguises of bright colored fish costumes. They treaded water out in the river, watching as Neji and Tenten sat on the dock.

…

Tenten saw them out of the corner of their eyes.

_Just as I expected. Those two brats!_

**Humph, show them! Show Neji too!**

_I will!_

"But Neji-kun?" she sighed, sounding as seductive as she could, "What if I _want _to talk? Please Neji-kun?"

He backed up a little bit. Obviously not expecting it.

_Oh hell yeah! Two can play this game!_

Neji tucked his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She tried not to meet his eyes.

"What did you want to say?" His soft voice made her shiver.

"Well," she faked a blush, "I just sort of wanted to say… THOSE FISH COSTUMES ARE OBVIOUS AS HELL!" she jumped up, as she shouted at Aiko and Hanabi.

Neji looked over and saw them too.

"I LIKE THEM!" Hanabi shouted back.

"Humph, whatever." Tenten sat back down.

"Tenten," Neji began, "I'm sorry, that was really heartless of me."

"It's okay, Neji. Payback is payback right?" she smiled and walked away.

…

When Neji got home, his uncle met him at the door, "Good news, Neji. You'll be meeting Moryiyama Miyuki, your fiancée. She's in the dinning room."

_What? I forgot all about her._

He followed Hiashi into the dinning room where a blonde girl in a light blue kimono sat, grinning ear to ear. As soon as she saw Neji, she jumped to her feet.

"Is _this _Neji?" there was hope in her voice.

"Hai, this is my nephew." Hiashi responded.

"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed, "I love him already!" she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"As you can see, she's very enthusiastic." His uncle continued.

"I see."

"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can get to know one another." He smirked and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Miyuki let go of Neji and gave him a look.

"You're in love with another." She stated, not like a question, but as a fact.

"Huh? What?" Neji asked, confused.

"The Moriyama bloodline limit is psychic powers. You know, reading minds, flashes of the future, that sort of stuff." She explained.

"I see." He answered, "And you guessed right."

"But," her eyes filled with tears, "You're supposed to love me. I'm who you're marrying!"

"Only by force." He responded, sharply, "Besides I can't control who I love."

Miyuki glared at him bitterly, and left the room, slamming the door. Neji didn't know it right away, but Tenten now had a dangerous enemy.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Well, well, well, the infamous Moriymam Miyuki is a fan girl after all. Yes, she does finally come in (sorry about that, btw) even if it is in the way end. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for the ones I have, too. I feel so loved, because you all don't know me, ha! I suck a football and get tackled and hurt myself. WHO ELSE THINKS EIGHT GRADE GYM SUCKS????**

**Luv ya all!**


	20. CHALLANGE!

**Chapter- Twenty (CHALLENGE!)**

**Disclaimer- Serena-chan is currently too lazy to think of a creative disclaimer so: I don't own Naruto. –boringness-**

**Serena- YAWN! Yeah, I know, I'm in hyper funny-random-humor mode, today. I feel like I'm a pair of dirty gray underwear in fact, blowing in the wind….**

_CHALLENGE!..._

Tenten looked at the mail. There was an envelope with addressed to her. She threw the rest of the junk mail aside and ripped it open.

_Tenten, _it read, _Come to the Hyuuga compound tomorrow at three o'clock. Consider this a challenge._

_-Hyuuga Hiashi_

Her eyes widened as she read it a second time. She crumbled the note in her fist. She had to train!

_Just wait, Hiashi, whatever the heck your problem is with me, you'll be sorry!!_

**Shannaro! We're tough as hell! Hope he doesn't think this will be an easy win just because we're a girl!**

…

The next day, Tenten made her way to the Hyuuga compound. She walked with even steps and a glare on her face. When she knocked on the door, Hiashi greeted her.

"Ohiyo, Tenten-san, glad you could make it!" he smiled at her.

"Huh? What? I thought you were challenging me!" she exploded.

"Me?" he seemed amused, "Oh goodness no! I wouldn't challenge a seventeen year old girl!"

_SEXIST!!!!_

"Then, why am I here?"

"It isn't _me _challenging you. It's all of Neji's Fangirls, actually. It's a competition called Who Wants To Be Hyuuga Neji's Wife?" he told her.

"WHAT? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T RUN INTO YOMADA FUMIYO!" Tenten shouted.

"Well, it's not a bad idea, if you ask me. This way, the most worthy person will win the contest, and Neji too, of course." Hiashi explained.

"But… what if I don't really want to marry Neji?" she asked.

"Of course you do. Miyuki-san said Neji loved you."

"WHOA! NEJI LOVES ME?" Tenten jumped about ten feet in the air.

"You didn't know? Miyuki was scrolling through Neji's memories and the two of you kissed apparently." Hiashi said, smirking.

"Oh that. Oh we were drunk! That can't count!" she shouted.

"Well, do you have feelings for my nephew or not?" he demanded.

"I—well…"

"Just say it, or you might loose him forever, Tenten-san."

_Huh? Oh yeah, he'll marry whichever fan girl that wins this. What should I say? I love Neji, but do I want to marry him?_

**It's now or never, Tenten!  
**

"I'm waiting…" Hiashi began to tap his foot.

"Um…"

"Okay, you don't care for him enough, good-bye then, sorry I made you come." He began to walk away.

"NO!" Tenten screamed, "NO ONE'S ALOUD TO MAKE A COMPETITION WITHOUT ME!!"

"I'm so glad. Now come into the Hyuuga training grounds."

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Okays, NEJI AND TENTEN GET TOGETHER S-O-O-N!!! I swear!!! I've already written the chapter in fact, it's just a matter of me getting off my butt to put it up. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!!**

**IN THE MEAN TIME…. DDR!!!**

**NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Luv ya all!**

**P.S. WHOOO! GO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT AGREE WITH ME ON THE SUBJECT OF ENGLISH NARUTO EPISODES AND EIGHTH GRADE GYM!!!!!!!**


	21. Part One: The Race

**Chapter- Twenty-One (Part One: The Race)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, you would all hate it. Fanfics I can write, anime shows, I've never tried and I'm not sure I want to…**

**Serena- Hey! THE END ID NEAR!!! UNLESS I MAKE A SEQUEL!**

_Part One: The Race…_

On the grounds there was dozens of Fangirls. Tenten didn't even know Neji had so many. Among them stood the only ninja, who she guessed was Moriyama Miyuki. She was taller than Tenten, and far prettier. Her perfect curves and face stood out. Tenten for once in her life felt self-conscious.

"Ladies, our final competitor is here, Lady Tenten." Hiashi announced as all of the other girls, beside Miyuki glared at her.

Neji who was cowering beside his uncle, looked down at her.

"Hi, Neji." She smiled, "Even I thought there weren't this many Fangirls."

"Tenten?" he seemed surprised, "You actually came?"

"Of course. I live for this kind of stuff, ne?" she smirked, not seeing the ashen look of disappointment and hurt of Neji's face. She skipped off to the other contestants.

"At first, Neji will get to eliminate twelve of you." Hiashi said though a microphone.

After Neji got rid of half of the Fangirls, Hiashi spoke again.

"And now it will be a race, to who gets to this address first!" he announced, and held up a big sign with a Konoha address of it. "GO!" Recognizing the street name, Tenten turned and sprinted out of the training grounds and into the bright street. She gathered chakra, putting herself ahead by a lot.

_Pfft, this is WAY to easy._

"Not so fast, Tenten, was it?"

Tenten looked behind her to see Miyuki had gathered chakra too. She was right on her heels. Tenten picked up as much speed as she could. Everyone on the street stared after them as they raced each other at this breakneck speed where they were practically invisible.

She pulled three kunai out and threw them at Miyuki, who ducked out of the way of all of them.

"I knew you'd do that. I can read your mind, Tenten-san!" she said between breaths.

_Crap, that's right!_

**What to do…**

_I can't let her have this advantage over me._

"It's no use," she giggled.

Tenten clenched her teeth and sped up even more.

As they reached the address, Tenten realized that it was horribly familiar, but didn't pay that any attention. Miyuki lunged for the door first, but Tenten sent a punch in the back of her head.

"Foresee that!" she spat.

…

Back in the Hyuuga training grounds, Neji and Hiashi watched it all on a big screen. Hiashi cheered, Neji just sat there, stoically.

"Wow, Tenten is amazing. So is Miyuki, I couldn't say who's going to win. They're even."

"Hn."

But inside the Hyuuga's head, he was about to go crazy.

_I can't believe Tenten even showed up!_

**Not to marry us apparently.**

_I know. But I still hope she wins…_

"This is interesting, remind me to thank Yomada Fumiyo."

"…"

_End Chapter_

**Serena- I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN NEJI AND TENTEN GET TOGETHER ****AND ****IT'S LONGER AND JUICIER, I SWEAR!!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**LUV YA ALL!**


	22. The Rest of the Challange and a Trip Dow

**Chapter- Twenty-Two (The Rest of the Challenge and a Trip Down Memory Lane)**

**Disclaimer- Does 'Serena' even remotely sound like 'Masashi Kishimoto"? I don't think so…**

**Serena- IS EVERYBODY READY??? THIS. IS. NOT. IT! NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! CLOSE TO THOUGH….**

_The Rest of the Challenge and a Trip Down Memory Lane…_

Tenten flung the door open, as they both darted though the doorway at the same time.

"First!" they both shouted in unison.

"Ugh, no I won, bitch!" Miyuki screamed.

"I opened the door, ya know!" Tenten snapped back.

"Relax, ladies." Hiashi said, appearing there, "It is a tie. You are the last two contestants left, just like I knew you would be."

They glared at each other.

"Now, the next part of the contest is you have to find a scroll hidden somewhere in this house. It could be anywhere. GO!" Hiashi finished, disappearing.

Both girls took off in different directions. Miyuki darted off towards the back of the house, while Tenten ran up the stairs.

"Lady Tenten!" a voice shouted, with glee, "You came back to marry me! I knew you loved me!"

Suddenly, Tenten knew why it was so familiar. This was Yomada Fumiyo's house. Fumiyo tried to hug her.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she shrieked, punching him out of the way.

"What? Lady Tenten? Don't you want to marry me?" Fumiyo wailed, trying to follow her.

"NO!" she said, not really paying attention as she began to rip stuff apart, looking for the scroll.

"Um, may I ask what your doing then?"

"Eh, Fumiyo, do you know where a scroll might be hidden?" she turned, asking him.

"Yes! Actually I do!" his face lit up, "Here!" he reached in his pocket and handed her a scroll.

"AHH! Thank you!" Tenten screamed, and ran back down the stairs to gloat at Miyuki.

_Ha! Miyuki-2, Tenten-3!_

As soon as she got back, she saw Hiashi, Neji, and Miyuki. Miyuki was hugging Neji's arm. When she saw Tenten running back, she stuck out her tongue.

"Ha!" she laughed, "Looks like Tenten-chan goes home with her tail between her legs!"

Neji seemed distraught.

"What? I've got the scroll, though!" she exclaimed, holding up her scroll.

"What's this?" Hiashi asked, "Two scrolls? Let me see them both."

Both girls handed him their scrolls. Hiashi smirked.

"Now isn't this interesting. Tenten-san's is the correct one. She wins."

"HA!" Tenten laughed at Miyuki, "WHO'S THE BITCH NOW, HUH?"

Miyuki let go of Neji to clench her hands into fists.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, SLUT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT? RIGHT BACK 'ATCHA!"

Miyuki sniffed, "Neji, you can't marry that whore."

"THAT'S IT!" Tenten shrieked, and tackled Miyuki around the knees.

"Ladies, ladies." Hiashi pulled Tenten off of Miyuki, "Since techinicaly, you both _did _find scrolls, I say we should just let Neji pick."

"But he'll pick Tenten!" Miyuki wailed, "I know he loves her!"

"Oh yeah right! I only did this because…"

_Why am I doing this?_

**And I know?**

_I love Neji, but I don't want to marry him! What do I do?_

"You drop out of the competition." Miyuki whispered softly, "That's what you do."

"But… Oh who am I kidding, you're right!" Tenten shook Hiashi off of her.

"It's not your fault if you're not ready." Miyuki continued, "Just let someone who is."

**I see now!**

_Yeah, I was just too late, I'm not that much in love with Neji yet, I guess. Thanks, Miyuki-san._

"No problem." Miyuki hugged Tenten, and kissed her cheek, "You were a worthy opponent, thanks."

"Hiashi-sama, I'm out. Miyuki won fair and square." Tenten sighed, but smiled.

"What's this? I'm not sure I understand the conversation you just had." He frowned.

"It doesn't matter." Tenten shook her head.

"I pick Tenten." Neji interrupted.

"What?" Tenten and Miyuki both asked.

"I pick Tenten." He repeated.

"But I'm out!" Tenten burst at the same time Miyuki burst, "But she's out!"

"Does that matter?" Neji sighed, frustrated, he looked at everyone, realizing that he wasn't going to get through to them, "Okay! Tenten, will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" Tenten, Miyuki, Hiashi, and Fumiyo who just appeared there all shouted.

"Do I have to say it _again?" _Neji growled, he took both of Tenten's hands in his, "I love you, Tenten, I have since… a while. Will you marry me?"

_NEJI LOVES ME??? THAT MAKES NO SENSE! ZERO! Inner Self! Inner Self! What do I say? Help me!_

…

_HELP! You've gotta help me!_

But Inner Tenten wasn't responding. Tenten couldn't meet Neji's eyes.

_Tenten and Neji were sparring. He finally hit her for the final time and she fell to the ground, like she always did._

"_Tenten!" he demanded, "What's going on, huh? You're not with it!"_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up._

"_You're not yourself… you're losing."_

"_I ALWAYS LOSE." She informed him._

"_By a lot." He added._

"_I always lose by a lot." She pointed out._

"_Okay, by more than usual."_

"_What if I just said I'm having an off day?" she sighed._

_He sat down beside her, "Tell me about it."_

_She felt herself flush, "It's embarrassing."_

"_Tenten don't be stupid, just tell me already? What would I do, laugh?" he asked._

"_Okay, I guess. So I was walking here this morning, and this guy thought he was really funny, and… and…"_

"_And?" he prompted her._

"_He… sort of grabbed my ass."_

"_What?" Neji's white eyes grew wide with alarm, "What was his name what did he look like?"_

_Without thinking she gave him a shot description. He stood up and ran off, her chasing him._

"_Where are you going, Neji?" she wailed._

"_He shouldn't get away with that, I'm going to kill him, Tenten. Hope you're not opposed to that." He replied._

"_No!" she shouted, "I'm just fine! Let's just keep training, okay?"_

"_This will only take a second."_

_Neji found him and beat him up without using any chakra. Just his fists. Tenten kept screaming at him to stop. But didn't until the guy ran, bleeding, back down the street. When Neji was going to go after him. Tenten jumped in front of him._

"_I told you to stop! You can't just beat people up like that!"_

"_Yes I can! He touched your ass! I'll kill him!"_

"_Just please stop? For me?" she looked him right in the eye._

"_Only because you asked me to." He snapped, grabbing her wrist to drag her back to their training spot._

…

"_He touched your ass! I'll kill him!"_

"_What's wrong, Tenten?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't let you get away with that, Tenten's mine."_

"_I pick Tenten."_

…

_He shrugged._

"_HOW CAN YOU BE CALM? WE'RE SEVENTEEN WITH AN INFANT SON! TELL ME YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!"_

"_I realize that, Tenten."_

_She shook her head and fell on the bed, tears running down her face._

"_Come, on why are you crying?" he asked gently, sitting on the bed next to her to rub her back._

"_I'm just mad, that's all." She reached up to wipe her eyes, but Neji caught her hand in his._

_He gently brushed away the tears with his other hand. She smiled at him._

…

"_Neji!" Tenten yelled, "I didn't give you the freaking signal!"_

"_If you didn't notice, he was about to undress you!" Neji shot back._

"_I had everything under control!" she argued._

"_As if." Neji said, indifferently._

…

_She felt strong arms wrap around her. Calloused hands pushed her fists down, pinning them to her waist. Tenten squirmed, but Neji held her tighter._

…

"_Tenten's about one hundred and fifty thousand times prettier than you." He said coolly._

_She began all out crying now, "You mean..." sniff, sniff, " that I lost to… to… her." She sounded disgusted._

"_Yo, lady. Do you want to have a scarred face?" she asked, venom dripping off of her words._

"_Ahhh!" Sayako hid behind Neji, "Protect me from that bitchy, violent girl!"_

"_Talk that way about Tenten, and I'll hit you, I don't care if you're a woman." He snapped._

…

"_Tenten." He spoke her name, as she turned around. He approached her, "I'm sorry. I wish that all never happened, that we never got drunk, that we never… Well, I can't go back and change that, but if I could I would, okay?"_

_She stared at him, he held out his hand to her, "We've been through a lot together, we'll forget about by next week, so, friends?" he asked._

"_Friends." She said, taking his hand and smiling. It was all she could do not to burst out into confessing she loved him._

…

"Tenten?" he asked, looking concerned, "Are you okay? Why won't you look at me?" He freed one of her hand so lift her chin with his pointer; she was almost scared he could see right through her.

She gaped at him, her hands began to shake. He held them tighter.

"Don't be scared." He breathed the words so softly she was sure she was the only one who could hear them.

"I love you, too." Tenten said, before she could let herself have second thoughts, "I'll marry you."

Neji never showed emotion, ever. But right then, he grinned ear to ear, and lifted her chin higher to capture her lips in a kiss. Had Tenten's mind not be swirling with glee, she would have realized that it was their first kiss when neither of them were drunk, or he wasn't giving her CPR.

Tenten was sure she loved him, but wasn't sure about marriage yet. But she was positive in time she might be.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- I have been waiting for about a month to finally post this chapter! AND NOW I'M SO HAPPY!!! -tears- Okay, give me an emotional moment okay? This is my first NejiTen fic, AND I'M FEELING GOOD! Plox review!**

**Luv ya all!**

**P.S THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 23!!!**


	23. Not So Sure

**Chapter- Twenty-Three (Not So Sure)**

**Disclaimer- Ya, I don't own really own Naruto…exactly, sort of, yeah.**

**Serena- WHOOO! 2! 4! 6! 8! Who do I appreciate? MY REVIEWERS! WHOOO! Yeah, I made that up for you guys.**

_Not So Sure…_

Several days after the whole ordeal, Tenten was running home, crying. It was almost dark, and the moon was bright. That day she had spent entirely with Neji, her to-be-husband. Why did that sound so official? It scared her, frankly.

_How could I do something like this?_

Tenten was crying—not because of someone else, but because of herself. She had accepted Neji's proposal so stupidly, and blindly. It was only now that she realized exactly what she got herself into. Tenten entered her bedroom window, not wanting to wake her great-grandmother, or Aiko.

She wasn't quite sure whether or not she hurt Neji. He had began to walk her home, but she convinced him it wasn't necessary, mostly so he wouldn't see tears she had been keeping back all day. He seemed taken back by how much she asked him to just head on home, leaving her on the dark park bench.

Tenten wasn't stupid enough to think that his Byakugan **(Serena- Ha! Thanks, ****too-much-romance!) **wasn't focused on her, either, after he left. She never really thought about it, but having a boyfriend with a highly advanced bloodline limit wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

As she stepped into the bathroom, she debated drowning herself in the bathtub.

**That's overacting.**

_I know._

Tenten filled up the tub and stripped off all of her muddy clothes, tears still streaking down her face. The hot water felt good, washing away any evidence that she had been running—and falling as she ran, thus, the mud, sobbing like crazy. The only thing remaining would be the scrapes on her hands and knees.

She reached over to grab the phone that she was now grateful Aiko had left in the bathroom and dialed Sakura's number. She was the first of her friends she could think of that could relate to this, or that wouldn't just be annoyed by the late hour.

"Hello?" Sakura picked up.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten's voice broke.

"Tenten-chan? What's wrong?" she asked, kindly.

"It's Neji-kun…well, actually, it's me. He's in love with me, and I'm not sure I love him back enough, I guess. I just can't stop feeling like he deserves someone better, like someone who would be ready to marry him, I guess." She began to speak, exactly as the words appeared in her head.

"Hmm," Sakura thought a minute, "You've got a problem, there, I'll give you that."

"But what should I do? Because if I just leave it how it is, it's not fair to him at all."

"I know, Tenten-chan. Maybe you should just be honest with him."

"You mean like break up with him?" the very words sounded evil in her mouth.

"No, but like tell him you don't want to marry him. You still want to _be _with him, right?"

"Of course, I love him." Tenten answered right away.

"So there you go." She could tell Sakura was grinning.

"But you make it sound so easy, just go up and say, "Hey, Neji, let's still go out, but not get married.""

"Well, think about it some more, I guess. I'm always here for you, Tenten-chan." Her friend promised.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I'm here for you too, okay?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, my mom is glaring at me that I'm still up, I have work at the hospital in the morning."

"Sure thing, thanks again. Love you!"

"Love you too, bye!"

Tenten hung up, and realized she felt better already. She sighed and sank deeper into the tub, only her face was out of the water.

…

Tenten woke up late the next morning. Aiko was already up, and the house was empty. After she got dressed, she stomped down the stairs… and straight into Neji. His arms snaked around her body, crushing her face into his chest. She couldn't run back in the house.

"Why were you crying last night?" He whispered in her ear, making the whole world stop for Tenten.

"I…uh…" she stuttered. Why was she always so lost for words around him?

"Please tell me." His voice was so goddamn sexy! It was also soft and tickled her ear.

"I-I wasn't crying." She told him, managing to look up at his face, and his arms held her tighter, as though she might slip away.

"Yes, you were." Neji corrected, "I saw you with my Byakugan."

"Do you always have that focused on me?" she snapped.

"Most of the time." He admitted, kissing the top of her head, and then resting his chin there.

_What? He has no right to do that!_

**There ought to be a law…**

Tenten took a deep breath and only smelled Neji. He was all around her, smothering out everything else. She could stand in his arms forever, and ever. She buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Can you forget about it?" she wondered out loud, her voice came out muffled.

"No, because I love you, and I don't want you to cry ever again." He murmured softly.

Who knew Hyuuga Neji had a soft side? He was _far _to good to be true. Why did he love her so much? She loved him… but didn't deserve him.

…

"Where are you, Tenten?" Neji asked her, leaning his face towards hers.

"I'm right here, what are you talking about?" she frowned in confusion. They were sitting outside Neji's house, looking at the sun set over the Hyuuga gardens.

"No, I mean your mind. Where is it? It's obviously not here." He reasoned, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear, making her shudder from his touch.

"Oh," That sort of thing was so like Neji, "I just spaced out, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He mumbled.

**Okay, girl! Now or never just **_**say it!**_

_Uh-huh._

"Neji?" she purposely didn't add a _kun _on the edge of his name, something he didn't miss, "I… god, how do I say this? I don't think I'm good for you."

There, the words were out. She could see every ounce of hurt on his face, as much as he tried to cover it up. It killed Tenten, as much.

"What do you mean by that?" He said, not looking at her.

Tenten wanted to throw up. She was killing him!

"We can't… I—let's stop…"

"I understand." He said, not meeting her eyes. His voice was fairly even.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Not able to stand the scene anymore she ran. She ran faster than she probably ever ran before, sobbing the whole way. She was glad to see that Neji hadn't followed her. Glad that he didn't see straight through her lie.

…

_How could this have happened?_

Neji let tears fall.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Okay, I'm sorry to end right here when it's all depressing and crap, but PLEASE REVIW!!!!! By the way, you all must see the movie ****Across the Universe.**** I saw it last week and I'm going again tomorrow night (Saturday the 29th.) So just know that I recommend it! It's got a lot of sixties music in it too, for anyone who (like me) likes that sort of thing…**

**Luv ya all!**


	24. Listen To Your Heart

**Chapter- Twenty-Four (Listen To Your Heart)**

**Disclaimer- Could you see this happening in the real cartoon? I couldn't, because this is written by a girl (me) and Naruto is written by a guy (Masashi Kishimoto). Nor do I own the lyrics to "Listen To Your Heart." I'm not sure who does, but it's not me.**

**Serena- By the way, just to settle ****tenjichan's ****fears, NO, TENTEN IS NOT IN ANY WAY PREGNANT. IN THIS STORY SHE'S STILL A VIRGIN, OKAY?**

_Listen To Your Heart…_

"Tenten," Ino began, "We're worried about you."

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all stood in her bathroom, over the bathtub where she had spent the entire day spacing out, and planned on spending the rest of the day too. She only got out occasionally to change the water.

"Why?" Tenten said through the chocolate in her mouth.

The bathroom was also stacked high with empty chocolate boxes.

"Why do you think?" demanded Sakura, "You've been _living _in your bathroom, you just keep stuffing yourself with chocolate! That's not healthy! And don't think we're stupid enough to think that it's not because of Neji!"

_Hmmm…_

"It's not _Neji_," she said, repulsed, "It's me. I just _broke up _with him, and I feel like a bitch, okay? It'll pass…" Tenten knew it wouldn't, however.

"_I _never feel bad after I dump someone!" Ino pointed out, "You're supposed to feel relived that you don't have to put up with someone anymore, or that you can go for the guy you really like!"

"D-d-do y-y-y-you still l-l-l-like N-n-n-nneji-niisan, T-t-t-tenten?" Hinata asked quietly.

**Damn her! Why do the quiet shy people always have to know exactly what's wrong?**

"Well? We're waiting!" Aiko shouted, running into the room.

"NUH-UH! GET BACK DOWNSTAIRS, BRAT!" Tenten yelled.

"HELL NO! I WANNA HEAR YOU CONFESS!"

"WE'LL YOU'RE NOT GONNA HEAR IT!"

"AIKO GET OUT OF HERE SO TENTEN WILL ADMIT IT!" Ino screamed.

"Get. Down. Stairs." Tenten seethed.

"NO!"

"DID GREAT-GRANDMOTHER SEND YOU UP HERE TO MAKE ME FEEL _BETTER _OR SOMETHING?"

"Maybe…"

"OUT!" Sakura shoved the girl out the door.

"So, you were saying…"

…

"Hey, Neji! You want to help me train?" Hanabi asked, banging on his door, but then letting herself in.

Neji was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His face was blank, as usual.

"No." he replied coldly.

"But whyyyy noooooot?" she whined, tugging at a lock of his hair.

"Go away."

"No! Not until you a: help me train, or b: tell me why not. All you've been doing for days is lying right there, not even moving! You haven't showered, or changed your clothes or anything!" She demanded.

"Hanabi. Go. Away."

"Tell me."

"Go away."

"TELL ME!"

"No." he closed his pale eyes.

"FINE!! I'LL JUST GO TO TENTEN- CHAN'S HOUSE AND TRAIN WITH AIKO-CHAN!"

"Don't go to Tenten's house."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh!" Hanabi's eyes lit up, "You mean Tenten-chan knows why you're being all mopey?"

"No, that not what I…"

But she was already gone. Neji just rolled over and went back to trying to find a way to numb the growing pain inside him. His Tenten was gone. His Tenten wasn't his Tenten anymore. Neji just wished he could see her. He'd _want _to hold her and kiss every inch of her body for every minute of it, but he'd restrain from it. Just seeing her would be enough. He didn't even want to risk that now, however. God help them on their next mission. What if he and Tenten had to share a bed again? He'd love it, but she would probably insist on sharing with Lee.

Neji didn't know this kind of pain was real. It had been one thing, back before he confessed he loved her, but now that he had been with Tenten—even if only for a few weeks—it was so much harder, now. Every passing moment his body longed for her. She was the source of his happiness.

…

"Tenten-chan!" Hanabi yelled running inside, without knocking.

"What's this?" Tenten's Great-Grandmother asked, looking up.

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi. You know, Neji's cousin? I came to see Tenten-chan and Aiko-chan!" she explained as she went upstairs.

"Hey, why's everyone in the bathroom?" she questioned, entering the bathroom.

Tenten's heart beat like crazy. What was Hanabi doing here? Could she just be here for Aiko? Did this have something to do with Neji?

"H-hello, H-h-h-hanabi-niichan." Hinata greeted her sister.

"Tenten-chan," she began, "Do you know why Neji-niisan would be all pissed off all the time?"

"He's pissed off?" Tenten felt even worse.

"Well, he never leaves his room, even to eat. He hadn't eaten in days."

"Ohhh, my gawd!" Tenten began to cry again, "What was I thinking?"

"Huh?" Hanabi was confused.

"OKAY, TENTEN-CHAN DUMPED NEJI AND SHE FEELS BAD ABOUT IT!" Ino screamed at her.

"Ohhhhhh, it all makes sense now!" Hanabi grinned, but then frowned, "This sucks"

"No shit." Ino sighed. 

…

"_Listen to you heart!_" Hanabi and Aiko sang, "_When he's calling for you…. Listen to your heart! There's nothing ELSE you can do! I don't know where you're going! And I don't know why! But listen to your HEAART before you teellll him goooood-byyyyeee!_"

"SHUT UP SINGING THAT SONG!" Tenten screamed, throwing the first thing she could grab at them. It happened to be Hinata's plate of dango.

"But, it could help you!" Aiko protested.

"Um, NO!' she screamed back.

"But, Tenten-chan," Hanabi began, only to get hit over the head with a frying pan. She had stars in her eyes after that.

Tenten got up and sat in the corner of the room, seething, and mumbling violent things and profanities under her breath.

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Okay, I'm sorry they don't get back together in THIS chapter, anyway. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Luv ya all!**


	25. Turning to a Life of Crime

**Chapter- Twenty-Five (Turning to a Life of Crime)**

**Disclaimer- Uh, I don't own Naruto, if I did, it would be LeeSaku all the way!!!**

**Serena- Yup, that's true…**

_Turning to a Life of Crime…_

Team Gai stood in Tsunade's office. Lee was in the middle, separating Neji and Tenten. Tenten refused to look his way.

"Well, Tenten," the Hokage began, "What was this teamwork-building activity that you chose?"

"WHAT? YOU MEAN WE STILL HAVE TO DO THAT?" she screamed.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! WHY WOULDN'T YOU?" Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk.

Tenten remembered in the nick of time that Tsunade didn't know that she and Neji were even together, and especially not that they had broken up. She had been so busy trying to keep her mind off Neji that she had forgotten about this.

"Hmmm," she thought.

_I was going to go elephant napping, but I think…_

"Let's go caroling!" she screamed, punching the air.

"THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA, TENTEN-CHAN!" Lee screamed, too. He didn't know about Neji and Tenten, either. He was to busy concentrating on youth to realize the tension between his teammates.

"…" Neji said.

"Get out and do it now, I'm expecting guests." Tsunade said, pointing to the door.

"OH SHUT UP!" Tenten screamed, "YOU HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"WHY YOU…" Tsunade threw her sake bottle, but Tenten ducked. Lee grabbed Tenten and ran out of her office, fearing her wrath. Neji followed, silently.

…

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa!_" Tenten and Lee sang, as someone opened their front door.

"Get lives." The person said, and slammed the door.

That was about the seventeenth person to do that.

"Well, that's just great!" Tenten spat, "Why doesn't anyone like our singing?"

"…" Neji said.

"The very power of youth travels through our voices, we must not give up now!" Lee yelled, punching the air.

"Okay, change of plans," Tenten stroked her chin, thoughtfully, "I say that since I'm pissed off we will go and rob a store!"

"BUT TENTEN!" Lee squealed, horrified.

"…" Neji said.

"And I choose….THAT STORE!" Tenten yelled, taking off, leaving Lee and Neji with nothing to do but follow.

"Everybody remain calm, and put your hands up!" she screamed, running through the shop door, wielding a kunai.

…

"YOU HELD UP A STORE!" Tsunade screamed so loud Tenten, Lee, and Neji's hair blew back from the wind.

"Team building." Tenten reminded her, timidly.

"True," she mused, "Ah, what the hell I don't care." She chugged her sake.

"Yay!" and Tenten ran out the door.

…

Neji actually didn't feel better upon seeing Tenten. He felt worse, as soon as she was gone he was empty again. Her cheerfulness was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and made him a completely different person. Tenten melted his icy persona, inside and out. He was proud that at least he hadn't been caught staring longingly at her. She didn't look his way once.

"Yo! Earth to Neji!" Hanabi yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What do you want?" his voice was full of acid. His stupid cousin had stopped his flow of Tenten daydreams.

"Just reminding you to breathe, that's all." She muttered, but then her face lit up.

"You know what?" she asked, and then not waiting for him to even answer continued, "I'm gonna get you to forget about Tenten-chan!"

"How do you know…" he began to ask.

"Oh, Ino-chan told me. Come on, let's go!" she dragged him by his shirt.

Neji should have known that it was the most gossipy girl in Konoha that was spreading the news. Either her or Sakura, who unfortunately, were both close of friends of Tenten and would know about guys she dumped. **(Serena- Don't get me wrong, I'm an Ino fan. Sakura…mmm, she's okay.)** Neji let Hanabi drag him all the way to the center of town, before the question started.

"Where are we going?"

"We're here." They had stopped in front of the enterance of one of the gardens where a lot of rich people always went to have lunches or dinner. Beyond the swirls of the iron gate, was colorful, blooming flowers, perfect green grass and many little ponds with pure white swans paddling on the top. There was also many white tablecloth clad tables, with the usual restaurant centerpiece. People in fancy outfits and kimonos sat at the tables eating their meals or taking leisurely walks or canoe rides.

"Hn?" **(Serena- Yes, that is how Neji asks questions now.)**

"This is what I do when I'm depressed," Neji couldn't imagine Hanabi depressed, but didn't interrupt because he is Neji, "I go and steal something, you will watch and follow suit."

She through the gate, and smiled at the waiter that greeted her. Neji followed her.

"Don't you have to pay to get in here?" Neji asked.

"You're supposed to, but since we're Hyuugas we _look_ rich and they don't care as long as shabby people don't come in."

_Weird._

Hanabi went up and snuck in the side of the kitchen. She rummaged through some of the shelves, and then her head popped back up.

"Neji! Go! Go!" she had something tucked against her. Neji didn't have time to wonder what it was and just obeyed and ran, Hanabi right on his heels.

They ran all the way to the edge of the garden and hid behind a gigantic rosebush trimmed in the shape of a dragon. Hanabi proudly held up her stolen object—a pink and white steak. Neji looked at her like she was insane.

"Why a _steak?_" he asked her, poking at it.

"Why _not _a streak?" she snapped back, pulling it out of his poking reach.

"And what have we back here?" a guy in a uniform asked, peaking behind the dragon-bush.

"Uhhhh, hi?" Hanabi smiled.

"Why do you have a steak?" he asked, "Did you pay for that?"

"Yeah," she lied, slowly.

"I don't believe you."

…

"My own kin…" Hiashi sighed, shaking his head slowly.

Neji and Hanabi knelt before him, heads down.

"What, may I ask, was going through your heads? Why did you feel the need to _steal _a _steak_?"

"So… we could eat it?" Hanabi answered, thinking of the first thing off the top of her head.

Her father shook his head. "I am very disappointed in you both. I would have thought that both of you would be more mature than this. Especially you Neji, being seventeen."

"…"

Hiashi sighed again and left the room. Hanabi peeked up at Neji and had a sparkle of mischief in her eye.

"You know…" she began slyly, "I still have that steak…"

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Thank you****, Malfunctioning Malfoy, rabookal, tenjichan, Blossoms of Spring, iloooveinuyasha1, ChibiNinja0, Purplewolfstar35, Kingdom of Every Heart, LightBender, scotty-lover, MissBlonde7788, firevamp, WeaponsMistress, Sasukekunlover, Matahari, kistune-girl, Maykie, Oblivion Shadow, lovingmylife, Khaymen, xNejitenx, HekiSakeme, Kiba504, too-much-romance, klad359, Heza-chan x3, vampgirl725, TheDarkSideNowHasCookies,****TeardropsOfAnAngel, Chisando, Kishiko-chan, Ptoras, XOEverythingChangesOX, Narutoxin, tenten10, Steffy27, Torture Cat, JustPlainPeachy, Midnight Samurai, High****Rhulain, AngeChen, xxnejixtentenxz****, and ****Senshin Ultima**

**-TAKES DEEP BREATH- Phew, that is everyone who reviewed thank you! I looooove you!!! Next chapie is S-O-O-N!!!!!**


	26. Return of the TwoByFour Guy

**Chapter- Twenty-Six (Return of the Two-By-Four Guy)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, I could, but then the show would suck and you would all hate it, so yeah…**

**Serena- I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I KNOW YOU'RE ALL LIKE, "SHEESH, IT'S JUST ONE STINKING, LOUSY UPDATE, NOT HARD, SERENA, **_**NOT**_** MOFO-ING HARD!" And I'm still sorry…**

_Return of the Two-By-Four Guy…_

"Again, Tenten, you're not doing it right!" stressed Ino.

Both girls were sitting cross-legged in Ino's newly built meditation room that her parents didn't exactly know about.

"Well, sorry, I don't see how meditating my sorrows away is supposed to work." Tenten snapped.

"It's not meditating!" she shouted, "It's using physic powers to discover your feelings for Neji!"

"Well, it's not working." With that Tenten stood up and left.

…

Somewhere:

"They ruined me… and for that… REVENGE WILL BE MINE!!!" the voice rang from the top of a tall mountain. Then, using our awesome-little zoomy-in-thing we get closer to see that it is in fact… THE TWO-BY-FOUR-GUY!!

"Heh, heh, heh, watch out Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten, who's last name escapes me! I. Will. Get. You!! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ack, ack, augh, I forgot to take my inhaler this morning, damn!"

He continued walking on the trail for a while before he realized he was nowhere near Konoha.

"Of course, first I'll have to find out where Konoha is… and that means I'll have to learn how to read a map! WHY IS THE WORLD SO HANDICAPPED INECSESSABLE!?!?!"

…

"Achoo!"

"Did you just sneeze?" Hanabi asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah," Neji answered.

"You. Just. Sneezed?"

"_Yes._" Neji said, getting annoyed.

"That's something a HUMAN would do!" she declared, waving a little flag.

"…"

…

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, my youthful little gumdrop of youth!" Gai said, falling to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" Lee said, crying too.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

…

"Achoo!" Tenten wiped her nose with a tissue she had in her pocket. She chucked it back on the ground, since our Tenten is a litterer.

"That's funny, I never sneeze." She said, talking to herself for some reason.

**I don't feel sick.**

"Augh! That means someone's talking shit about me! Not again!" she fell onto her knees dramatically, making people stare.

"Crazy girl…" One guy muttered.

…

"At last…" the two-by-four guy was crawling on his hands and knees into Konoha, "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

"Um, state your business." The gate-person said, bored.

"REVENGE!" he screamed, foaming at the mouth.

"Uh, okay, let me prepare your visitor's pass." The guy turned and went to a machine. He typed some stuff, and then a badge came out the bottom.

"You can keep it as a souvenir if you want." He told the two-by-four guy, handing it to him. It said 'Two-By-Four Guy, REVENGE' in big letters.

"Thank you." He said, fastening the badge onto his shirt. He then looked up to see a sign. WELCOME TO SUNAGAKURE.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, falling back onto his knees, "I just crossed the desert on nothing but a granola bar, I swam across the ocean! I even had to climb to the top of the highest mountain in the land!"

"Why would you do that, you do know that you could have just taken an airplane." The gate-person sighed.

"I ran out of frequent-flyer miles!" the two-by-four guy sobbed.

"Here, there, there." The gate-person said, tearing up himself, "Take some of mine." He pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to the two-by-four guy.

"Bless you! Bless you! You have saved me from possibly not getting revenge!"

"Anytime!" the gate-person grinned, waving as he left, "Sucker, those are fakes."

…

Somewhere:

"AHHHHH! AUGHHH!" the two-by-four guy screamed, from the same mountain as before, "THEY THREW ME OFF THE PLANE!!! WHEN I GET MY TWO-BY-FOUR-WEILDING HANDS ON YOU, HYUUGA NEJI, ROCK LEE, AND TENTEN WHO'S LAST NAME ESCAPES ME, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE SAME WAY I HAVE! WAHHHHH!"

"Hey! I found a penny!"

_End Chapter_

**Serena- Ya, plox review! THANKS FOR 188 REVIEWS! THAT SO ROCKS!**

**Luv ya all!**


	27. Xaolin Showdown

**Chapter- Twenty-Seven (Xaolin Showdown)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, I'd would have a life other than writing on this website, texting my friends, and wishing global warming would HURRY THE HELL UP! I'm sorry, it's so f#ing cold in where I live in the U.S. I welcome global warming with open arms! I'm its biggest fan!**

**Serena- This is way over-due. The next chapter will likely be the last, unless I feel like adding on to it, yeah. Don't worry, I most likely will, writing is my life, and I do it every spare minute I get. I'm a real freak in school because of it.**

_Xaolin Showdown…_

"Okay, take seven!" Hanabi said, sitting in the producer chair.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry, take this steak as proof of my love." Neji got down on his knees and held out the same stolen steak.

"Perfect! She wouldn't be a real girl if she refused _that._" Hanabi cheered.

"I look like a freak." Neji stated.

"So? A freak who has a girlfriend, so ha!"

"You know, she had a point." Aiko said, from a second producer's chair.

"ACK! How'd you get here?" Neji screamed.

"Magic."

…

"Hmmm, I don't really want to go home," Tenten sighed, as the chilly wind blew through her hair.

"AT LAST! AFTER WALKING ACROSS THE DESERT, SWIMMING ACROSS THE OCEAN, CLIMBING TO THE TOP OF THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN IN THE LAND, AND THEN GETTING THROWN OUT OF AN AIRPLANE AND HAVING TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN, I HAVE ARRIVED IN KONOHA!!!" someone screamed.

"Uh, buddy, no one's allowed in after five." The gate-person stated.

"NOOOOOOO! Please, haven't you just heard what I've been through! Have mercy!"

"Uh, I'm open for bribes, if you're getting my hint…" the gate-person hinted.

"Here, I found this penny. It is a souvenir from the top of the tallest mountain in the land!"

"Good enough for me," he said, pocketing it.

"Hey I know you!" Tenten shouted, pointing, " You're that one guy who threatened to hit Lee with a two-by-four!"

"Ahh, so it's the girl who threatened to use my precious two-by-four as a dildo, and stick it down my ass, is that correct?"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Tenten trailed off.

"MY REVENGE WILL START WITH YOU!" he lunged for her, but of course Tenten leaped out of the way, easily.

Suddenly, a big thing of smoke appeared and fogged everyone's vision for a few seconds. Out of the smoke stepped… Darth Vador! Closely followed by the Sith Lord.

"I am wishing revenge on the Lady Tenten as well." The Sith Lord said, pulling out a light-saber.

"WHAT! WHY?" Tenten gulped.

"The Kool-aid guy and I were golf buddies back in college." He snarled, trying to hack at her with his light-saber, but she kept jumping out of the way.

…

Neji walked along the empty streets of Konoha.

_Tenten will never love me, who am I kidding? This stupid steak, means nothing!_

He threw the stake down on the ground and stomped on it with his foot. It oozed everywhere.

Suddenly, the building in front of him was sliced in half. Inside, was Tenten and the Sith Lord having a battle.

"Neji, save me!" she squeaked, and jumped behind him.

"You drank from the Kool-aid guy as well!"

"Tenten, what the fuck? You piss too many people off." Neji turned on her.

"Not my fault, besides, you drank the mofo kool-aid too!"

"It was your idea."

"You know what, Hyuuga?" Tenten screamed, pissed off, "I challenge you to a xaolin showdown!"

"Hn."

…

"Um, isn't the ground supposed to break apart, or something?" Tenten asked, looking around.

"Here, take some light-sabers, they'll have to do." The Sith Lord said, handing them both a light-saber.

The battle began. Tenten and Neji swung and blocked at each other for…about five minutes. It was very intense, though. Many people gathered to watch. Some placed bets.

"Five bucks on Neji!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist down.

"Fifteen on Tenten!" Hinata screamed, louder then him, shoving him to the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" people chanted as they started fighting, starting the betting-cycle all over again.

While this was going on, Tenten had Neji cornered against a wall.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Neji!" she cried, swinging her light-saber at him.

"Tenten, I love you!" he shouted as he fell, since Tenten had chopped both of his legs off.

"What!" she dropped her light saber, and if fell through the ground.

"I love you."

"I—I… don't know what to say." She said, tearing up.

"Don't say anything." She looked deep into his pure white eyes, and saw only the man she loved.

"I love you too, Neji! I'm sorry I broke up with you!" she yelled to the sky.

She looked down at him and how he had no legs.

"Oops, uh, sorry about that, heh, heh…"

_End Chapter_

**Serena- PLZ REVIEW!!! I live for reviews! Everyday, I get up in the morning going, "AH! Today's gonna bring the motherload of reviews! Glory Hallelujah!" And then when the final bell rings in school, I'm all like, "Cha-ching! I'm gonna read my reviews and then get all happy, and then a sad song will come on and I'll have an hour long sob fest."**

**Luv ya all!**


	28. Your Usual Happy Ending

**Chapter- Twenty-Eight (You're Usual Happy Ending)**

**Disclaimer- I don't think I'm a guy named Masashi Kishimoto. I don't think I'm a guy at all, actually.**

**Serena- Yes, this is the end. T-H-E. E-N-D.**

_You're Usual Happy Ending…_

In Tsunade's office, she lectured them about having light-saber fights in the street. They weren't really listening, though. Neji was too busy glaring at Tenten for cutting his legs off. He was in a wheelchair.

"Well, thanks for helping me Neji, that guy really freaked me out." She smiled.

"You really freaked me out."

"Did I freak anybody out?" the two-by-four guy whined.

"No." they said in unison.

"AWWWW!"

"…and LUCKILY I will be able to grow back your legs, Neji. It will take about six weeks, though."

Neji sighed in relief.

"Okay, I have other stuff to do, and Serena really needs to get this chapter moving, so GET OUT!" Tsunade ordered, pointing at the door.

I appear there and whisper something in her ear.

"I see. I'll look into that." She says back, nodding. I disappear again.

…

"Soooo…" Tenten began, pushing Neji's wheelchair down the street, "Since I'm in charge of pushing you around, you have to do whatever I do… AND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY DREAM TO BECOME A SUCCESSFUL CAROLER!"

"What! Hell no!" Neji moaned, as she pushed him off into the sunset.

"AHHHH! IT'S HOT!!"

…

Lee sat in his dojo, meditating, preparing himself for when a challenger would arrive.

_Gai-sensei! I shall make you proud!_

**Yosh! **–(Who knew Lee had an Inner?)

"Rock Lee!" someone shouted, "I have come to get my revenge on you!"

The two-by-four guy emerged from the smoke, wielding his two-by-four. Lee jumped to his feet.

"At last! Someone has seen my humble youthful dojo as a threat to evilness and sins!" he screamed happily.

They engaged in a very intense battle, but of course, in the end Lee did win.

"You fought well, so… I SHALL MAKE YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" Lee declared.

"LEE-SENSEI!" the two-by-four guy breathed with tears in his eyes.

…and you can probably guess the rest…

…

"_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAAAAAPYYYY NEEEW YEEEAAAR!"_ Neji and Tenten (Tenten willingly, Neji reluctantly) sang.

"Get lives." The guy said, slamming the door.

_End Chapter_

_End Story_

**Serena- I'LL MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'LL PROBABLY WRITE ANOTHER STORY REALLY SOON, SO PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE YOU MORE THAN I ALREADY DO NOW!!! It will probably have humor, and a NejixTenten pairing, but maybe not, you never know….**

**Also, this is everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!**

**Malfunctioning Malfoy, rabookal, tenjichan, Blossoms of Spring, iloooveinuyasha1, ChibiNinja0, Purplewolfstar35, Kingdom of Every Heart, LightBender, scotty-lover, MissBlonde7788, firevamp, WeaponsMistress, Sasukekunlover, Matahari, kistune-girl, Maykie, Oblivion Shadow, lovingmylife, Khaymen, xNejitenx, HekiSakeme, Kiba504, too-much-romance, klad359, Heza-chan x3, vampgirl725, TheDarkSideNowHasCookies,****TeardropsOfAnAngel, Chisando, Kishiko-chan, Ptoras, XOEverythingChangesOX, Narutoxin, tenten10, Steffy27, Torture Cat, JustPlainPeachy, Midnight Samurai, High****Rhulain, AngeChen, xxnejixtentenxz****Senshin Ultima****Pure-Rose-Kunoichi, Thunderbird09**

**mintmelodygirl****, and ****Suki Nara**

**This is everyone who favorited this story, and/or put it on their alert lists: THANK YOU GUYS, TOO!!**

**AguaFlameElementalist, Chisando, Homemade Pancakes, Jedi Master Evenstar, JustPlainPeachy, Kiba504, Let's Just Say I'm Crazy, Maykie, MissBlonde7788, Mist of a Mystery, Narutoxin, Oblivion Shadow, Princess Aiyana, Ptoras, PurpleWolfStar35, Reyvin, Steffy27, TeardropsOfAnAngel, Thunderbird09, Vampire-cutie18, Wrath Flamesoul, XOEverythingChangesOX, Youthninja, chinese-otakufan, firevamp, flowersfall, gaaragirl12, gingystar555, hyperchick772, iloooveinuyasha, kiyome0hatake, kolad359, lovingmylife, scotty-lover, sonichiri-T, tenjichan, tenten10, too-much-romance, ultimatebishoujo21, vampgirl725, AngeChen, BloodRenevent, Dragonlord224, Heza-chan x3, High Rhulain, Jacqulin, Kishiko-chan, LightBender, Malfunctioning Malfoy, Ponderer of ponderings, Princess of Storms, Quill of Molliemon, Sasukekunlover, SillyChelle, Suki Nara, Sweet-tooth 15151515, TheDarkSideNowHasCookies, Torture Cat, catilena1890, mintmelodygirl, rabookal, ****and ****xroyal.momonessx**

**As of last chapter, (chapter 27) this story had 11,653 hits! Thank you ALL so much!**

'**The Many Awkward Adventures of Neji and Tenten' had one C2, and I thank ****PurpleWolfStar**__**VERY much!**

**If I put your name more than I should have, forgot to put it somewhere, or made a typo, (because that is something I would do) I am incredibly sorry. I won't forgive myself if I clean Water Street in Gonzales, Texas with my tongue! Yup, you all know me, "Serena's screwing something up again!"**

**My crapiness, and how people possibly put up with me aside, thank you for reading my story, and especially those of you who stuck with it until the end, helping me with stuff along the way! Also, your reviews were great and I only got 1 or 2 flames, so WHOO! **

**Anyone with ideas email me, or IM me; my Instant Messaging screen name is ****CherriesGirl94.**

**I luv you all forever and ever!**

_-Serena_


End file.
